Look Within
by kitkat405
Summary: AU Big time. No aliens. UC, MiL. Liz grew up in Beverly Hills with her best friend Maria and her boy friend Max. Then her world starts to crumble when her mother moves her and her sister to Roswell. How will she get along in this small town and what will
1. Chapter 1

Title: Look within

Author: kitkat405

Author's Email: I OWN NOTHING except Sarah Parker

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Rating: T for now will go up

Warnings: None

Summary: AU Big time. No aliens. Liz grew up in Beverly Hills with her best friend Maria and her boy friend Max. Then her world starts to crumble when her mother moves her and her sister to Roswell. How will she get along in this small town and what will happen when she meets the town bad boy Michael, who everyone tells her to stay away from.

Author's Note. This is just my second story and my first polar. This will mainly be in Liz's POV also I'd like a banner but have no clue how to make one help would be hot. Thanks

Look within

Liz's POV

Have you ever seen those family pictures of the rich and the famous? You know what I mean, the ones where everyone's smiling and looking perfect? They seem perfect and maybe you think they are. You see them in fancy cars and clothes. They make millions of dollars, have huge homes, get whatever and do what ever they want. And normally get most of it for free. They can't have the same problems normal people have, right? Like how your life is boring, or your parents are always fighting, or maybe you're not popular.

Take it from this rich girl we're not perfect. Far from it. My parents have been married for 20 years. My Dad is Jeff Parker; you've probably heard of him right? No, well let me give you a quick back-story. My parents grew up in a small town in New Mexico. Where they were high-school sweet hearts. Once they graduated they moved to California so he could live his dream of being an actor. He got his big break 2 years later in a Tom Hanks film. My Mom all this time was working in an office so they could have a roof over their heads.

When he started getting bigger movie roles Mom just went with him at first; but them she got pregnant with me and had to stay home. After that she became a stay-at-home mom. Now you have to understand something my Mom is a small town girl and once my Dad got big all he wanted to do was go to parties and clubs, he'd be gone for months and just expected Mom to be ready to go out when he got home. Also Mom was used to working. My grandparents own a café that she grew up working in. So for her just to stop working was big but Dad just expected her to because this was his dream.

When I came it changed a little. He stayed home some more but not much. Mom just kept her mouth shut. That is until my sister Sarah was born. Then she and Dad started fighting. I was 4 when she was born. All the fighting started to scare me. Dad came home from a shoot drunk the 4th time around my 10th birthday. I say 4th but that's the 4th time when I was down stairs. I can't count the times he'd come home when I was asleep; and he'd wake me up. Only this time a red headed woman followed him in and was all over him.

Mom was helping me in the living room with my home-work when we heard him come in. He was singing and laughing until the red head came in and they started making out. Mom made me go to my room but I still remember that night. I was daddy's little girl. Sure he was gone a lot but I didn't know better. I thought all daddies did that. I remember mom crying and the red head yell and a slamming door. Then Dad and Mom just went at it. I heard Sarah crying so I went to her. That's were I spent the night.

The next day Dad moved out. For the next month all Mom did was cry and stay in her room. Unless there was an appearance to be made, then she'd get all dressed up, act happy, and come home crying harder. We didn't see Dad for 6 months. He then came home and brought Mom flowers and they talked a lot. I found out later that they went to a counselor for their problems They still fought about him being there but nothing really changed, that is until my 17th birthday.

Even though Dad wasn't there much I loved him and when he was home I wanted to spend all my time with him. I was the perfect daughter for him. I was a straight A student, I had a 4.0 GPA, head cheerleader, was in numerous groups, was class president, in the track and swim teams, and helped with a lot charities. I never got in trouble, was late, or skipped school. I hung out with the right people. My best friend Maria DeLuca is my Dad's best friend's daughter and my boyfriend is Max Evans. Phillip Evan's son. Phillip is the number one director in Hollywood right now. Max is the quarterback on the football team and captain of the basketball team.

Every year on my birthday my Dad and I had a special dinner just the 2 of us. Then Maria and Mom threw me a big party the next day because Dad normally had to catch a flight out the next day. This year we were going to Lunaria. Dad had gotten me a brand new baby blue Corvette for my birthday. He drove us there.

We caught up on everything. He even offered me a part in his next movie. Even though I really had no desire to act, if it meant I got to spend more with him I'd do it. He let me drive in the way home. He had just put in the new Rob Thomas CD and was telling me a funny story when our light changed. Right as it turned and I started to go I heard him yell, the next thing I knew we were going the wrong way and I heard this huge boom. Dad yelled again and then everything went black.

Please tell me what you think. I have 11 chapters done and will post them all tonight. I am working on chapter 12 as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd part. I wont bore you with a lot of talking and just get the chapter up. The only thing I will say is the first 11 chapters are done, so if you see anything or have any questions just pm me. Ill try and fix it or answer your questions.

Again I own nothing.

Chapter 2

As I started to wake up the first thing I noticed was the pain. In my head, back, pretty much everywhere. The next thing I noticed was voices, once male and once female. After listening for a moment I realized it was Max and Maria.

"I can't believe this is happening?" Maria said.

"I know, we just went out 2 days ago and now she's fighting for her life." Max said

"No, Justin is having a party and we're here. Do you know who's going to be there, everyone. And we're stuck here."

"Maria your best friend is in the hospital. she may not wake up. Her father is in emergency surgery as we speak and only has a 50 chance of making it and you're worried about a party?" Max sounded disgusted.

"Oh come on, like you care. Tell me Max, do you or do you not remember what we were doing when her mom called you? You know the reasons why we're all friends and it' s not because we all love each other, although she probably believes that. She's so naive and sheltered. I wonder what she'd say if she knew we'd been sleeping around together the whole time you were dating? What about the fact that you're the one who started the rumor about her being easy and smoking pot? Just because you thought she'd come crying to you and you'd nail her. Don't give me shit about being a good friend." I couldn't believe what I had heard, after a few moments I let the darkness take over again.

Later that day

The next time I woke up I felt someone holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and found my Mom and sister in the room but no Max and Maria. Relief flooded through me. I don't think I could have dealt with them. Sarah was asleep in a chair next to me on the right with Mom on the left. Mom looked like she'd been crying and hadn't noticed I was awake.

"Hey." My voice was harsh and quite like I hadn't used it for a while. Mom's head jerked in my direction.

"Oh thank god, how do you feel?" She sat up in her chair and leaned over so she could feel my forehead.

"Like a semi ram over me. What happened and where is Dad?" Moms face fell when I mentioned Dad.

"On your way home a drunk driver ran the light and hit you going 50 mph. They had to cut you and Dad out. The other driver is fine; she just has a cut on her cheek. You were hurt pretty bad. You have a concussion, broken arm, broken wrist, some cracked ribs, and there was damage to your uterus. Plus one of your ribs punctured your lung so they went in to surgery. Which was yesterday. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Okay but what about Dad, where is he, and is he okay?" I was getting scared. Mom never went around questions like that. She told you straight no matter what. Plus every time I mentioned Dad, she got paler.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you about Daddy. When they brought him in he was losing a lot of blood. After you were hit, your car wrapped around a light pole with Dad on the inside. He was rushed into surgery but he didn't make it. Daddy died last night." As she finished, she could not hold the tears in anymore and her voice cracked. That woke up Sarah, who looked at me then went right to Mom. I just sat there not knowing what to do. My Dad was dead. I couldn't believe it. I remember just staring at my hands, seeing the cuts and bruises, looking at my Mom and sister, and seeing complete devastation on their faces. It hit me then that it was real, but I tried to deny it.

"No he's fine, he was right next to me and was laughing. He can't be dead, he can't be." I just kept saying repeatedly until my Mom got up and wrapped her arms around me, then I broke down. I don't remember how long we sat there just crying and holding each other. I remember a nurse walked in, took one look at us, and walked out. A little bit later, after we'd calmed down some, my doctor came in.

"Hello Liz, I'm Dr. Matthews. Now I don't know how much you've been told but I'm going to do a quick exam and them I'll fill you in one everything okay?" I just nodded to him. After abut 15 minutes, he let Mom and Sarah come back in and took a seat.

"Okay now first your arm and wrist are broken, so we'll have to put them in a cast later today. You will have to have tat on for 6 to 8 weeks. The concussion is being monitored while you're here. Mainly your head may hurt or feel full but we do have you on meds. for that. Your cracked ribs have been taped and we fixed your lung.

We stopped all internal bleeding so you should feel a little discomfort but that too should heal. How when you were hit your car wrapped around a light pole and a piece of the car was ledged into you. It ruptured your uterus. We had to remove it or you'd bleed to death." I was confused because mom looked close to tears and the doctor looked like he'd just killed my dog.

"What does that mean?" My voice was still raspy.

"It means there's a pretty good chance you will never have children." I was in shock, no kids? That's all I'd ever thought about. I just sat there but Mom started talking.

"Why is her voice like that?"

"When the cars hit all that smoke what straight into her lungs and burned them. Not badly but some. As long as she rest her voice, she should be fine in a week or two."

"How long does she have to stay?" Sarah asked. I looked up at her voice. it was the first thing I'd heard her say since I woke up. Right then I realized how much she looked like dad. While I looked more like Mom, she looked just like Dad. She was tall for her age. At 13 she was 5'4"; her long brown hair was curly and framed her face. She had blue eyes and was already starting to come into her body. However, what really reminded me of Dad was how she held herself. Even with all we were going through, she still was holding herself together. When I heard the doctor speak, I turned my attention back to him.

"At least 2 weeks. We need to make sure everything is healing right." After a few more questions, he left saying I needed my rest. Mom came over and sat back down next to me.

"Does this mean she doesn't get to go to Daddies funeral?" Sarah asked. I just looked at mom.

"I guess it does, seeing as we're having it later this week." I started to protest. "Look why don't we have a memorial for him after you get out, ok? That way you can say good-bye too." I just nodded . I couldn't believe how fast my life had changed. 2 days ago, everything was going great and now everything was crashing down around me. I looked up and realized it just got worse. Standing at the door was Max holding some white roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Don't forget to push that button and review.

Chapter 3

Liz POV

When he saw me look at him, he practically ran over. He sat the roses down on the bedside table and laced our fingers together.

"You're awake, are you okay?" He asked as I looked down at our hands. Holding his hands was one of my favorite things to do. It meant that he was claiming me as his and I was doing the same to him. If I'm being honest, I had completely forgot what happened. No, that's not true. I had hoped, convinced myself that it was just a bad dream. I wanted to believe he was still the perfect boyfriend and Maria my best friend. To bad, that dream theory was about to crash.

"I'm tired, really tired. Are you just getting here?" He looked down when he answered.

"Uh no, Maria and I were here earlier but her um Step-Mom wanted her at home to tell her Dad what happened. So I had to take her home. I got back as soon as I could."

"Why didn't she have her car, and why did you have to bring her?" He looked up quickly. That's truly when I started to see what was in my face for so long.

"When your Mom called we were together." He whispered.

"Why, she had a date last night. She keep going on and on about it. She's been seeing this Mystery Guy. He's got a girlfriend. All Maria says is how much of an idiot and how naive she is. I asked her once why go out with him and she said he's a good fuck and she really hates his girl. She said last night they were going to the couples place. You know like how ours is Venice Beach?" Max kept getting paler and paler. By the time I was done, he's eyes wouldn't even leave the floor. His next response completely dashed any dream theories.

"Max where were you guys?" He just looked the other way. Right at my Mom and sister. I had completely forgot about them still being there. "Max tell me, where were you guys?"

"Venice Beach." Once I heard it, I jerked my hand away.

"Get out and don't come back." I said with as much strength as I could. He tried to say something but I cut him off. "Max I do not have time to deal with you or your excuses right now. I can't even look at you. And you know what, tell Maria, hell tell her whatever you want. Just keep her as far from me as possible. Now again, leave or I'll call security." With one last look, he was gone. Mom came over and gave me a hug. My hands were trembling with anger and pain. I wouldn't cry though. I just didn't have it left in me anymore. Mom pulled away and picked up her purse.

"We better head home and let you get some sleep. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Yeah, I just need my pajamas, journal, and something to read." With a kiss, they were gone. The next 2 weeks went by very slowly. Max and Maria didn't show up again but Max kept sending me roses. I just had Mom give them to Mary-Ann out housekeeper. My grandparents came but didn't stay long. Only Moms parents came. Dad's died before I was born. Grandma Claudia was nice. I didn't know her very well though because they didn't approve of Dad. They did love us though. I didn't see much of Mom or Sarah when I was in there though. Mom was busy with the funeral, and I don't know what else. After about a week Mom showed up by herself. I had just thrown my journal in the trash.

"Why are you doing that? I thought you loved that journal?"

"Not anymore."

"Come on, didn't Daddy get that for you in England? You were so happy when you got it that you couldn't wait to write in it. I still say it was very good of him to even get it. It's not like he needed to fuel your dream of it any more." Ah yes, I wondered where that was going. Both of my parents hated that I liked writing and science. Dad always saw me as his little protégée, following him into acting and loving it. To bad, I hated it. I saw what it did to my family and there was no way I was going to repeat it. Mom on the other hand wanted me to be just like her, a stay-at -home mom, no chance in hell.

Don't get me wrong like I said I always wanted kids but I need to work even if it's going to be on the beach, on a lap-top, for 3-4 hours. Right before Dad left the last time we got into a big fight because I'd signed up for writing and journalism instead of drama. He left mad and 3 months later my new journal showed up.

Now I couldn't touch it. For me to write in it I'd have to think and feel and I just couldn't do that right now. I had built this little world in my hospital room were everything was safe. I really thought that when I cried the first time, that was going to be it. That I would just get better. I thought then I'd hit rock bottom and only had to go up. I kept making what I would call theories. First my dream theory, and now my hit-rock-bottom theory, which was proven to be completely and utterly wrong a week later.

Mom hadn't shown up for the last couple of days. Sarah called me 3 days before I was to be released and told me that they had just finalized Dads will. Apparently, he had everything in exact detail so it went quickly. Dad left everything to the 2 of us except the house and $50,000 a year for Mom until we reached 18. This did not set well with Mom. Sarah was about to say something else but Mom came in. When Mom showed up to get me, she had a black dress and sandals. I just gave her a weird look.

"You need to put that on for that memorial."

"What! Why are we having it today? I'm not ready, I wanted to say something."

"Look I'm sorry, I thought I had Sarah tell you. With selling the house, packing, finalizing your dad's paperwork, and planning this party for you it slipped my mind."

"What do you mean selling the house and packing?"

"I've decided we need to move back home, to Roswell. Mom offered me the Crash, they've been wanting to retire for a while, and this is the perfect time."

"So you just decided to move us without asking if we wanted to go?" What about school, and our friends, do you even care about us?"

"I did this for you. After what happened with Max and Maria I figured you'd want to be as far away as possible. Sarah's to young to even know what she wants."

"You did this for yourself and no one else. It's only been 2 weeks Mom, 2 weeks and you have us moving to another state just to get away from the memories. If you really care about us you'd know Sarah is barely hanging on. She's trying to act as strong as possible but she's slowly losing it. This will break her but we need to get away, right? Do we even have a house to move to or are you hoping to just buy a house the day we move there?" I knew this wouldn't get us anywhere but I was mad. "And why does the service have to be today, why not tomorrow?"

"First, don't ever speak to me like that again, I'm the parent. The service has to be today because we just cant have it any other time. Everyone needs to get back to their lives, we need to finish packing in 3 days, and if we kept putting it off you'll never be ready. Now go in there, change, and get out. We have to hurry or we're going to be late." 45 minutes later we were at our church. Right before we got to Sarah, I noticed 2 things. One Maria and Max were there and two the big picture Mom chose was the one Dad hated the most.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I asked Mom.

"Watch your language, you are in church. Their here because this was open to anyone wanting to pay respect to him. It's not like I could say no."

"Yes you could have, plus anyone? You meant anyone with money."

"Quit being a spoiled princess."I just stayed quiet after that. The pastor got up and asked whoever wanted to come up could to say a few words. Some actors and actress' came up and told stories about working with him. Ben told how they had become such good friends and how he'd helped him through his divorce from Amy. Then it was my turn and I had no idea what to say.

"When I was little I never understood why Dad would leave for so long. I got that he had a job but what I didn't get was why he loved it more than us. My mom used to tell me that it wasn't that the loved it more then us. It was that it was what made him happy. I was 5 at the time and that just made me more confused. When Dad got home from the movie he was making I asked why we didn't make him happy.

He just looked at me and asked why I thought that . I told him what Mom said and he just laughed. He looked at me and said that he never really left. That if I tried really hard, that when I needed him the most he'd hear me and come as fast as lighting. He said that we made him so happy that he just couldn't stay way. So even though he's not here in person, I know he's here in spirt."

I walked down to Mom. I had no clue where that came from. Hell, I didn't even believe most of it. After I got older. I found out that what he said had been from the movie he'd been working on. Apparently, I'm more like my Dad then I thought. It wasn't until I heard her voice that I came out of my thoughts.

"I'm Maria DeLuca an Liz's best friend. I've been friends with her since birth and can easily say that even if our dads weren't best friends we'd still have been close. Her boyfriend and I were out shopping for her birthday party when we got the news. We rushed to the hospital only knowing that they both were in critical condition and that a drunk driver had hit her car.

Max and I stayed until she was in ICU but left to get rest and be with our families after we found out Jeff didn't make it. The next day I get this frantic call from her. She had just woken up and was crying and trying to figure everything out. I'd never heard her like that. After 15 minutes, I could finally understand her and it shocked me what she was saying. She kept saying she'd killed him, that it was her fault."

I couldn't stand anymore so I ran out. The church was about a block or 2 from the school so I ran to the track. I knew someone followed me but I didn't look until I got there. When I turned around I was almost face-to-face with Max. Maria was behind him with a smirk on.

"What's wrong Lizzie? Didn't you like it?" I would have slapped her but Max had my arms.

"Liz what's wrong, why did you leave?"

"Come on Max, do I really have to answer that? I thought I was the idiot in this relationship."

"What are you talking about? Maria told me how you talked and worked everything out. Now you just need to get over it and move on. We'll get back together and it'll be just like before." He sounded so sure of himself. I jerked my arms free.

"You really believe that don't you? Come on Max, you fucked my best friend not once, but the whole tome we were together. There is no excuse you can say that will fix that."

"What? Come on Liz, it's not like it was that big of a deal. It's just sex, I wouldn't have needed Maria if-"

"Oh, so it's my fault, right? Because I wouldn't put out, so you went to the closest whore you could find. Good thing Maria was close or you might have had to pay, or did you? Tell me Max, was your little thing on the side really worth our relationship? Is she that good?" Max just looked away. "Sorry Maria looks like you're not as good as you said but hey you lie more then you tell the truth so why should we have believed that was true?" Maria was shooting daggers my way and I could care less. I'd been holding this in for 2 weeks and was to pissed off to care.

"So little Lizzie finally woke up and saw what was right in front of her? Took you long enough, I was leaving clues and rubbing it in your face. It was starting to get were I was sure you dyed your hair. So, what does it fell like, huh? To know that I had him first?"

"What I want to know is why, what did I ever do to you that made you hate me so much? I thought we were like sisters." I needed to know.

"You got everything and I got sick of it. Come on you're not even that pretty but people flock to you. You got the first T.V. interview, with Barbara Walters no less. You had the first acting job, the first boyfriend, and then I found out your father was the reason why Mom left. That was the last thing you were taking from me. I didn't know until 2 years ago. I just happened to be looking for something in the attic when I came across some boxes with Mom's name on them.

Thinking it was clothes and stuff I opened it, only to find love letters between your Dad and my Mom. Apparently, it started when we were about 8 and lasted until Dad found out and Mom left. When I found them, I went straight to Dad. He said that he made Mom go, that he wouldn't be married to a common whore.

When I asked why he was still friends with Jeff, he said that Jeff was just a guy and that Mom tricked him into it. Dad went to your Mom but she already knew it was going on. Dad said that Jeff was always sleeping around, that even though he was married he lived a bachelors live." I slapped her before she could say anything else. I slapped her so hard that her face turned.

"God is all that comes out of your mouth lies? You've run out so now you bring my dead father into it. You can't blame me for all your trouble. I didn't turn you into what you are; you did that on your own. You know I feel sorry for you. See I know that I'm not happy now, far from it but in

10 years all this will be behind me and I'll know no matter what that I'll be happy. However, you, you'll still be a bitch. You'll be on your 3rd or 4th marriage, have 3 brats and 2 step-kids, be as huge as a bus, and the unhappiest person on earth."

"Really, you'll be happy? How can you be happy when you know you're the reason your father's dead. Every time your kids ask why Grandpa's not there you'll have to tell them that you killed him. I maybe a bitch but at least I'm not a killer." Before I even thought. I punched her. I felt her nose break, the nose her father just bought. I felt better. I turned around and walked off. I remembered 2 blocks later that Mom had given me my cell phone back so I called a cab. I was home 30 minutes later. The second I walked in Mom was on me.

"What the hell was that? The only reason for it was for you and you just get up and run out. Not only did you embarrass yourself but us and your fathers memory."

"Don't even talk to me about his memory. You're the one who picked the photo and colors that he hated. Anyway, I can't deal with this right now. I have to pack, remember?" With that, I went to my room. I noticed Sarah's door open but she wasn't in her room. I walked into my room and leaned on the door after I closed it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I looked around and snapped.

I started grabbing anything and everything I could and would break it. First a picture of Max, Maria, and Me at a party. I threw it against the wall. Next was a dress Dad got me in Paris. After a few minutes, it was a blur of tears, pain, and anger. Anger at what my so-called friends did, at my Moms behavior, at my Dad for leaving, but mostly myself, for being exactly what Maria said. I was a killer.

Stay tuned in for more


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Liz's POV

I have never felt pain like that before, emotionally, or physically. After my adrenalin wore off all that pain came rushing back. I just sat on the floor and rocked back and forth. Sarah came in sometime and just held me. I just held on and cried harder. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up, we were laying on the floor just holding each other like we did when we were younger. Sarah and I had always been close.

We helped each other through everything. Like when Mom and Dad fought, or when Dad was nagging me to act, or when the school turned on me because of the rumor about me doing drugs. I was kicked off the swim and track teams for a month. No matter what she was there. I started to sit up and she woke up. After blinking for a few minutes, she sat up with me.

"You ok?" Sarah asked.

"No Little Bit, I'm not."

"So Mom told you then?" I looked up at that.

"No, what?"

"She's not coming with us. She called Grandma yesterday morning and said something came up and that we were coming without her."

"Did she say why?"

"Wait, if that's not what had you so upset then what is?"

"I found out that Max and Maria have been sleeping together. Plus he's the one who started the rumor." Sarah looked dumb struck.

"WHAT!"

"Apparently, I'm to blame for all of Maria's problems and Max was horny and a jackass."

"How did you find out?" I then told her everything that had happened. By the time I was done she was livid. I finally got her to calm down enough to ask her about mom.

"So why is mom staying?" When I asked Sarah's face hardened.

"She told Grandma that she still has to finalize everything but I heard her on the phone with Martin saying that he'd better find away around the will because she didn't put up with Dad and us for 20 years for nothing. Plus she can't stay away from Roswell for long and not look suspicions. Liz, I've never seen her like this." Sarah looked down at that.

"I know, I truly think Dad's death changed her and I don't know what's going to happen but we're in this together like always, ok? I won't let anything happen to you. I love you Little Bit."

"I love you too, Lizzy."

"How long before we leave, or has Mom even said?"

"2 days, that's all I know."

"Seeing as I have a lot less to pack I should be able to do that."

"No, I'm already packed. I'm going to pack your stuff and you sit and order me to what you want. We don't need to be rushing you to the hospital. Now where do we start?"

"How about breakfast, then we can pack. I'm starving and need food." Just as I said that, my stomach growled. We both laughed and it felt wrong and right at the same time. It felt good to get it out but at the same time Dad had just died 2 weeks ago and it felt like we shouldn't be doing it. We went down stairs and found Mary-Ann cooking. I was really going to miss her. She was like a second mom to me. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Mary-Ann, how are you this morning?" She turned and hugged me back. Mary-Ann was in her late 40's. She had red hair and green eyes. She was a little taller than Mom, about 5'3'' and was still very pretty. Running around with us kept her in shape.

"How am I, shouldn't I be worrying over you? How are you?"

"Not great but ok. Do you know where Mom put my Meds., I need to take them in the morning. By the way where is Mom?"

"First, yes I have your Meds. Second, Nancy has already left. All she said was it was important and not to expect her any time soon. Oh, and you need to be packed by tomorrow because she pushed up the flight. You guys are leaving by noon."

"God, she can't get rid of us fast enough."

"Hey, come on now, you know that's not true. She's got a lot going on right now, be nicer to her. She just lost her husband, and almost lost her daughter, that can mess up anyone."

"We know but she's different. She's hateful, mean, and doesn't even ask us before making life-changing decisions. I get that she's the parent but we should have had some say in the move. At lest let us tell our side of everything. It's like we're not a family anymore. We're just things she needs to get out of the way." Sarah was the one who spoke up and said that. Mary-Ann just looked at her. She wasn't used to Sarah talking back.

"Okay I see your points but until you live in her shoes, try too not judge her to hard ok. You have no clue what she's going through." We nodded and ate. We were coming up with different scenarios about Roswell. Like how we'd start school and the media. Thank God, they'd stayed away so far. Mary-Ann said that all the major networks had called wanting an exclusive but Mom told them flat out no. She said that we need to grieve first and to leave the family alone. We should have known that would never have happen.

The rest of the day was spent with Sarah and I packing and going over memories. Sarah looked like she was still holding it all together until she found a picture of all four of us in Hawaii. We went there on vacation about 4 years ago and had a blast. We just hung out as a family. It was one of the few times Mom and Dad didn't fight for 2 weeks. Sarah just stared at the picture as if it was a lifeline. I called her name and she didn't do anything. I called it again and that 's when I noticed she was shaking. She dropped it and just looked up at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen.

"Why, why him?" She kept saying repeatedly. I got up and held her like she had done with me.

"I don't know Little bit, I just don't know."

"I kept thinking as Mom and I were waiting for you to wake up, what had I done to deserve this. I mean I had to be horrible to lose my father and my best friend, right?" I was stunned that she thought that. I held her tighter.

"Little Bit, you couldn't be more wrong. You are one of the best people I know, if not the best. This wasn't your fault at all. You didn't know it was going to happen. That means that you couldn't stop it. Don't blame yourself for this. Trust me it's no where near your fault." I could tell she didn't believe me but we didn't speak any more that night. We had to be up early so we both went to bed. She stayed with me again. Mom woke us up at 8am. We got to take 3 bags and the rest would be shipped.

We were ready and out the door by 11:30. We hugged Mary-Ann good-bye. She promised to call and come see us. We were at the airport and on a plane 2 hours later. Mom said she didn't know when she'd be there but she wanted us to work at the Crashdown, the family restaurant. Faith Whitman was the manager and we were to learn everything from her because Mom wants us to take it over soon. I just nodded, hugged her and kissed her good-bye.

When we landed Grandma and Grandpa were waiting with more hugs and kisses. We were going to live with them over the Crash. Since it was Saturday, we would enroll in school on Monday. Grandma said we didn't have to start at the Crash (which is what she called it) right away. In fact, Sarah was to young to even work. It took us another hour to get to Roswell and let me just say I was scared to death. I had never been here before but the way Dad and Mom talked about it everyone knew everyone else.

The town had 2 main streets. One had all the shops on it and that was the one with the Crash. As we drove through, I realized just how nuts this town was for aliens and had to laugh. Like they'd ever come here. They had closed the Crash today so they could come and get us, which was nice. I really just wanted to go to my new room and sleep. I did just that. Grandma seemed worried about me but Sarah just pulled her over and talked to her. I woke up around 7pm and went to find everyone else. I found Grandma in the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hi honeybear, do you feel better?"

"A little, I haven't really been able to get a good nights sleep. So, where is Grandpa and Little Bit?"

"They're down in the Crash. Sarah really wanted to see it and we needed some food to go with dinner so they went."

"How much longer until dinner?"

"About 30 minutes, why?"

"I was just wondering if I could go for a walk. I just need some fresh air and I'd like to get a look at the town."

"Sure, as long as you're back before dinner." I grabbed a jacket and headed out. Grandpa and Sarah were coming up as I was going down.

"Hey, you woke up. Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"State the obvious Little Bit, I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air, and I wanted to see the town without glass in front of me."

"Okay Liz, just take my cell so if you get lost you can call us." I agreed and took the phone. I would have mentioned how that was probably impossible in this town but I kept my mouth shut. I walked out and the first thing I saw was the UFO Center. I took a left and just walked. It wasn't that cold just chilly.

The air was great and felt good after being cooped up for so long. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never even noticed someone in front of me. I ran right into a solid body and went backwards. The person I hit fell on top of me. We landed with an Oomph. Whoever I had crashed into grabbed me before my head crashed into the ground.

When I got my bearings and looked up, I was looking into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were soulful and deep. He was gorgeous once I got a good look. He too seemed to be staring at me. I tried to move and it broke whatever had been happening. He reached up, moved his shaggy dirty blonde hair out of his face, and jumped up as if I'd burned him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"Well, next time get lost some where else, ok?" I was stunned. No one had ever talked to me like that before.

"What?"

"You heard me, not all of us have the time to just stroll around, running into people, some of us have lives, you know?"

"Then why are you still here?" It was his turned to look stunned. "Well, I'm not stopping you now, so if you're in such a hurry why are you still here?" He just looked at me then walked off. I turned to look at him and had to bite back a moan. He was perfect, and I just realized I didn't even get a name from him.

"Stupid Liz, real stupid.: I muttered as I walked back to the Crash. I suddenly really needed to talk to Grandma. Maybe she'd know how he was. God I hope so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liz's POV

When I turned to go back to the Crash, I half expected to still see him walking but he was gone. I the walk back was short but all I could think about was him. He was at least a head taller than I was; with long dirty blonde hair that just begged to have fingers running through it. Then there's his body. He had on black jeans that were tight in all the right places, a tight black shirt, a leather jacket, and some black boots.

Just looking at him you knew he had a good body, but I felt it, and let me tell you those clothes don't do him justice. I haven't even touched on his eyes. Honey is the only way I can describe them. If you look long enough you can drown in that honey. In the seconds I felt like he saw into me and I did the same to him.

"Are you going to come in or do you want to eat outside tonight?" Sarah's voice broke my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I was back until then.

"No, I was just thinking and didn't realize where I was." I said was we started inside.

"Are you okay, because I know we've been though a lot lately? Please tell me you're not cracking now."

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"Well, the way you've been acting. You have hardly said a word to anyone today, then when we got here, you went straight to bed for 3 hours. Liz you never take naps, ever. Last but not least, you just got up, left, then stood outside the Crash for 15 minutes, and didn't come in. All this is completely not like you."

"I know I've been acting funny but I'm just trying to get my head around everything, okay? Plus I ran into this -" I didn't get to finish because Grandpa told us dinner was ready and to go sit at the table. After everyone was served Grandma started asking questions.

"So Liz, how are Max and Maria? I know you were close. Nancy said you were devastated to leave them." I stopped mid bite.

"I broke up with Max, and Maria and I are not talking."

"Oh well, I guess it would be hard since you're in different states."

"Um, that's not why. I found out the they were together while we were dating." Everyone was quiet. Grandma looked very embarrassed.

"I'll just shut up now."

"No, it's okay you didn't know." We ate in silence for a while.

"Well, then this can be a new beginning, a fresh start for you. Tomorrow I"ll introduce you to some of our staff. A couple of them go to your school, Michael and Serena. They're also friends with Faith Whitman's son Alex; so he's in here a lot. Faith is our manager."

"Mom said they went to school together." Sarah said.

"Yeah I never understood it. When they were younger, they were inseparable. Then in 6th grade, they stopped talking altogether and Nancy started talking to Kim Williams. Faith started to work for us when she was 17 and hasn't left. Sometimes I don't know what we'd do without her." Mom had never told us that. The was Mom acted Faith was just someone she passed in school. Of course Mom hardly ever said anything about their past, unless it was to complain about it.

"Oh, all Mom told us was that they went to school together. She didn't even mention Kim."

"Kim married Richard Rawlings about a year after your Mom left. He runs and owns the local newspaper for Roswell. Serena is one of their daughters. They also have Isabel, she should be in your grade as well."

"Oh they're twins?" I asked

"No Serena is adopted." We made small talk after that. After dinner, I went back into my room and looked around. It was smaller then my old room but I liked it. It even had a balcony with a ladder. It was perfect for writing under the stars. I had a full size bed, desk, mirror, and a dresser. Grandma said we were going shopping sometime in the next week so we could personalize our rooms. She also told me this one used to be Moms.

I started to unpack my clothes. I had tons of designers: Calvin, Vera, Prada, you name it I have it. As I started to them up, I realized something. Not once since I ran into my Mystery Man had I thought about Max. That is until Grandma talked about him. I fell onto my bed. I had wanted Max since I knew what cute was. Sure, we were friends, and hung out in the same circle, but we really didn't know each other. Until the rumor started and he was there for me.

I laughed at that, he wasn't there for anyone but himself. I loved him though and I think that's what hurts most. I truly loved him. Now I'm not saying that I saw marriage and babies. Hey, we're 17 but I did see some kind of future. He always told me that I was special and we were soul mates. Maria was really the one that started the whole soul mate thing. She said that she saw it coming, the glances, and looks. That we were perfect for each other.

We were so perfect for each other that he had to sleep around. When we first started dating, I told him that I was saving myself for the one. The one I'm meant to be with and until then I wanted to wait. He said then he'd just have to prove that he was the one. You'd think I'd wise up and realize that even after a year I still didn't feel that comfortable enough to make love and that in it's self was proof he wasn't the one. You want to know the sad thing. I had convinced myself that I'd sleep with him the night of my party. I knew I still wasn't completely ready but had decided that I just never would be.

As I was going over all this, I realized I'd been living for everyone else. I was perfect for Dad and did anything for him, I changed to suit Max's needs and wants, and let Maria run right over me. Right then I decided that maybe Grandma was right, this could be a fresh start. I could be myself and now I just needed to figure out who I was. The next morning I got up at 7 out of habit.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in some jeans and a light pink top; I went out to find my grandparents, only to find a note saying to meet them down stairs in the Crash. I walked down the back stairs and into the break area. There was a big Mexican man at the grill and a girl about my age with long brown hair changing. She still had on her black leather pants but instead of a shirt, she had on a waitress' uniform. It was a short dress with alien heads as pockets. She must have heard me because she looked up.

"Hey, you must be Liz, I'm Serena Rawling. I'd say more but I'm going to be late as it is and I don't want Claudia to get in trouble out there. How about on my break we can get to know each other?" She seemed nice so I agreed. I left so she could finish and went out into the restaurant. Grandma was behind the counter pouring some coffee for a couple and Grandpa was giving a guy about 17 his breakfast. I walked over to Grandma.

"Well, good morning honeybear. I figured you'd sleep in."

"My inner clock goes off at 7. Do you need any help?"

"No, Serena should be out in a second and Michael will be here in about an hour. Now what do you want for breakfast and I'll have Jose fix it?" I ordered and had to laugh at the menu. They had gone all out with the alien theme. Men In Blackberry pie had to be my favorite. Plus the walls and decor were great. As I looked around, I noticed they're busier than I thought. There are about 15 customers right now. Serena brought over my food.

"Is it always this busy on Sunday mornings?"

"Yeah, this is the pre-church group. We'll slow down around nine then get busy at eleven or twelve. That's when Faith comes in." Someone needed her so she left. I was starting to like her. She seemed like someone who told it straight, like she would tell you if that dress made you look fat, or stunning, and that was just what I needed right now. I finished my food and chatted with Grandma. After about half an hour, it slowed down long enough for Serena to sit and get some food.

"So, how do you like it so far? Claudia told me you're from California." I was surprised she didn't know who I was.

"Yeah, it's different but I haven't really seen the town. We got in after four yesterday and I as so tired that I slept until seven. I did take a walk last night and from what little I saw this town defiantly has potential." I grinned at the last part, thinking of my mystery guy.

"Okay, what guy did you run into?" She also had a grin.

"What? How do you know it's a guy?"

"Well, this town doesn't really have potential for anything. So you had to run into someone and you don't look like the girl type." She said shrugging her shoulders. I was right, she doesn't bullshit.

"Fine, I did meet someone but I didn't even get his name."

"Come on give me more than that. By the way you're blushing he was hot, describe him, and I might be able to tell you who he is." Just as she finished, a large family came in and she had to go.

"We will finish this later." I nodded and she left. I decided to go up and unpack more. I started into the back and almost ran into someone. Then I heard that voice and my heart went nuts.

"This is an employees only area or can't you read?" I looked up at his face and the only emotion I saw was annoyance.

"Really, is that what that sign said? Well, thank you because I thought this was the VIP area. You know were you get special service?" I said breathlessly as I leaned on the doorjamb. He just looked at me. "Oh well, since I'm going to be living and working here. I get to come back here." I started to walk off.

"Wait, you're going to be working here?"

"God, and you say I need to pay attention more. Yes, I am going to be working here after school." I said slowly so he could understand. "Not that it's any of you're business." Grandma came in and saw us talking.

"Oh good, you've met each other. Michael, Jose needs you, and Liz will you go check on Sarah?" We both looked at each other. Michael looked like he was in shock.

"Th-this is Liz?" He pointed at me and looked like he wanted to run.

"Yes, did you not know that? Oh, well let me introduce you two. Michael Guerin this is Elizabeth my granddaughter. Lizzy this is Michael. He's our night cook but on weekends, he comes in and works early. I'd leave you two to get to know each other but we're swamped so Michael, I need you to help Jose." With that she went back out into the diner. Michael banged his head on his locker and kept muttering stupid, stupid, stupid. Then I heard-

"I can't believe I talked to her like that, I might as well just quit."

"Hey wait a minute; why do you need to quit?" From his reaction, he had forgotten I was still there. He turned to face me and looked scared for all of two seconds then that mask that I noticed earlier came back.

"Like you're not going to run and tell them what I said. I know your type."

"First off, you don't know me. Hell, we haven't even had a conversation unless you count the two times we've met, where all you did was chew me out. If you did know me, you'd know I don't rat out anyone, no matter what a jerk they are. Seeing as we're going to have to work together do you think you could try and take that bus out of your ass before the shifts, because I really don't want to work with a man who can bitch better than I can." With that, I walked up the stairs. I turned around at the top and noticed that he was still standing in the same spot. Score one for Parker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz's POV

Working here was starting to look like fun. Between Michael and Serena, I could really like it here. At first, I hated the idea of working here, because I knew it would take away from my studies and the teams. Then Mom tells me that Roswell doesn't even have those. She tells me this as we're getting on the plane. Sarah had to calm me down. As I passed Sarah's room, I saw she was still asleep. I then decided to unpack some more. Most of my cloths were up, so I started on my books and pictures.

My laptop sat on my desk. I had started it up when I walked into the room. When it logged on, I had 4 new emails from Max. I didn't even look at them before deleting them. Thank god, Mom had to get us new cell phones because ours wouldn't work here. That meant he didn't have my number. Around 10:30 Sarah finally woke up. She was dressed and ready around 11:30, so we started down stairs to eat lunch.

"So what were go going to tell me last night?" She asked.

"Oh, when I was on my walk, I ran into this guy, and I mean literally ran into him."

"And, don't stop there."

"Okay, he was gorgeous, like Greek god meets rebel without a cause. His attitude needs working on though. I said I was sorry and he bit my head off. He just stood there for a minute and I kindly told him that I wasn't keeping him and he could just go. It wasn't until after that I realized I never even got his name."

"That sucks."

"Actually it's not that bad."

"Why?" Right as she asked we came into the break room only to find Michael, without a shirt on, and his back to us. I just stopped. He was a Greek god. I always thought Max looked good but Michael looked 10 times better. Where Max got his body from the gym, Michael, you could tell got his from hard work. Max also had very pronounced muscles, while Michael's were in just the right places, and were perfect. I was knocked out of my daydream when Sarah closed my mouth.

"You might want to wipe the drool off, Liz." I just glared at her. Michael whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"There's 2 of you?" He looked like the world just ended.

"What, do we scare you, Michael?" I put my arm around Sarah. He just glared at me.

"Oh, come off it, Sis. I'm Sarah by the way." She reached out to shake his hand.

"If she's your sister I feel sorry for you." He smirked. Sarah gave me a sideways glance.

"Yeah she's a handful, but what can I do, she's my sister. It's not like there's somewhere I can trade her for another one." She walked over to him and whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "But if you ever do find a place let me know." I just crossed my arms and glared at both of them.

"I can see why you'd want to. I just met her and she's already annoyed the hell out of me."

"Do you work here or are you just back here to annoy the waitresses?" Right on queue Serena came in.

"Mike, Jose is getting ready to leave so we need you to take over. Oh hey Liz, I'm getting ready to take a lunch, want to join me?" She noticed Sarah right after that. "Hey I'm Serena, Mike isn't giving you guys much trouble, is he?" Before I could get a word in, Sarah answered her.

"Nope, just saying hi and I'm Sarah, Liz's little sister."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Michael?" Serena looked amused. Michael gave her a hurt look.

"Are you saying I'm rude and have no people skills?"

"Yeah I believe I just said that, right Sarah?" Michael looked like he was going to go after them so I grabbed both of them and pushed them through the swinging doors.

"I don't think he's that bad, you were right about one thing. He is drop dead gorgeous." Sarah leaned over and whispered to me. I smacked her on the arm. The 3 of us sat in one of the booths in the back so we could talk. A tall woman with blonde hair come over.

"Hello, I'm Faith Whitman. You 2 must me Sarah and Liz, it's nice to finally meet you." We nodded and shook her hand. She took our orders, trying to explain some of them to Sarah.

"Okay, now Liz just tell me when you want on the schedule, and I'll add you." With that she left to put our orders in.

"Now, we can finish out talk from earlier." I tried to play dumb.

"I can't remember what we were talking about." She just gave me this look that said 'don't even try it'.

"Yes you do, you ran into a guy and wanted to know who he was. I said I could probably tell you if you just described him, but I had to leave. Now describe, girl." She was just a little too excited.

"Oh, well I kind of figured out who it was." She leaned closer as if I was telling her a secret only she could hear. I let out a deep breath. "And it doesn't matter because there is no way he likes me or ever will. Anyways, I'm coming off a bad breakup and I need some time off from dating." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself more then her.

"How can you know he's not into you, if you've only met him once?"

"Because I've met him more than that." I mumbled. "Plus he's a complete jerk. So like I said, it doesn't matter." She just looked at me.

"You're not getting off that easily. I still want to know who it is." God this girl would stop at nothing. Then I heard Sarah trying to hide her giggling but when Serena and I turned to look at her, she broke.

"You know." Serena said accusingly to Sarah. All Sarah could do was nod.

"Yeah I do, and I think she's right. There is no way he's into her, unless-" she just stopped.

"Unless what?" I asked her.

"Unless that's his foreplay." She said with a completely straight face.

"You are 13, how the hell do you know about foreplay?"

"Oh come on, someone please tell me who this guy is?" Serena interrupted my rant. Michael walked up with our food and I know I blushed. I've never done that before, and I was kicking myself for starting it now.

"Faith is on break so here's your food." When he sat down my food, I looked at it cautiously.

"Relax Parker. Jose made it." As he finished he smiled. I knew I looked worried.

"Yeah, but you carried it out here."

"True but there's too many witnesses out here." With that, he left. Serena looked like she was about to fall out of the booth.

"See, like I said there's no way."

"Wait, you're the girl who ran him over last night?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not on purpose. Anyways, if he was paying so much attention, why didn't he move out of the way? I say he has just as much fault as I do in the matter." I nodded as I finished and took a bite of my burger. I yelped and dropped it, because my mouth was on fire. I grabbed my soda and chugged it.

"What the hell is on that?" Sarah took off the bun and found Tabasco sauce. I looked up and saw Serena looking at hers sheepishly.

"He got our orders mixed up. He probably didn't even realize they were different."

"No he did this on purpose. This way he can't get into trouble." Apparently, he had heard me yelp and came out.

"What's wrong?"

"You got our orders mixed up." Serena said quickly.

"They're exactly the same, how could I get them mixed up?"

"No they are not, far from it actually. Seeing how I can't stand anything hot and." His eyes started getting bigger. "This has Tabasco all over it."

"Crap, let me make you another one." He grabbed our burgers and started to turn away but stopped. He looked right at me and said. "I'm sorry." It may have been only 2 words but I knew he meant them.

"You still can't be trying to say that he did that on purpose." Sarah said and I had to agree. I turned to Serena.

"You seem to know him pretty well, what's up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The attitude to start with. Last night I said I was sorry and he just bit my head off."

"I know he seams-"

"Like a jerk?" I finished for her.

"I was going to say gruff or standoffish. Look, he's had a lot of crap happen to him. Most of it from people who were supposed to love him. So, his first reaction is to push them away. Plus, last night was a bad night for him. You just happened to be in the way. For that I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, unless you're the reason he was so mad." She just shook her head. "Then its not you who needs to say sorry." Michael walked back over with the new food. I looked to make sure it was right. I noticed Michael was waiting.

"Thank you." He looked shocked for a second then just nodded and left.

"Tell us about you?" Sarah said.

"I'm 17, born and raised in Roswell. I was left with my twin brother here when I was 2 and have never seen my family since. The Rawlings adopted me about 6 months later but they didn't have enough money for my brother then. He was put into foster care. I have one sister with my adopted family but I'm not that close to her. My best friend is Alex Whitman, the school computer geek. He's also the lead guitarist in the band the Whits. I'm on the honor roll, don't care what people think of me, and can't stand people how lie to me."

Soon she had to go back to work. We agreed to meet at school the next day, where I'd meet Alex. The rest of the day was spent unpacking. My grandparents didn't come up until 7. Michael and Serena were going to clean up for them. Since they had been so busy, we just fixed sandwiches. I went down stair to get a soda and when I passed the swinging doors, I heard Serena and Michael talking. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but then I heard my name and I had to listen,

"Well, this was an interesting day." Serena said. I looked through the window and saw they were at the counter.

"Don't start Sis, not right now."

"Why not Mike, she thinks you hate her. She has good reason to think that way with they way you act towards her. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?"

"Please, you do realize who you're talking to right? I'm your sister Michael, I know you better then anyone else. That means I know you're lying. You always at least give people a some chance, like you did with Sarah. So what is wrong with Liz?"

"Nothing, okay? Nothing is wrong with her, far from it."

"Then why the attitude?"

"You know what happened last night with Hank. She just happened to be in the path after that. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on her." I didn't get to hear any more because Sarah called for me. I ran into the bathroom and acted like I was coming out. Serena and Michael had come into the break room and were getting ready to go. I grabbed a soda, said good-bye, and went up stairs.

I went out on my balcony, sat in the lawn chair, and stared at the stars. I was scared about starting a new school. I had always been really popular at Beverly Hills High. Even more so when I dated Max. I didn't really care about that. It's just the way it was. I knew everyone and they knew me. When Max and I started dating it was like what ever I did, everyone else did. It got very annoying and scare at times.

I couldn't be myself because the second I did something 50 others would go out and do the same thing. I know by the way Serena talks she not popular but her sister Isabel is. The way she talks about her she's this mean and vapid girl. Her nick name is The Ice Queen. Serena says her best friend Ava is worse. I'll at least give them a chase. I look over at my table and saw a journal with a note on it. Grandma had gotten it for me.

Honeybear,

I know your parents didn't like your writing but I always loved the stories you'd tell us. Remember the worst thing you can do is not follow your heart. Don't listen to anyone else and be yourself. No matter who you become we will always love you and be proud of you.

Grandma

I sat in my chair and just stared at the note. It was the first time anyone told me they were proud of me. I looked around and smiled. I felt free and truly loved for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz's POV

I was up and ready by 6:30 the next morning. I had already put out what I was going to wear the night before. I had decided to wear my favorite hip huggers, that is until I remembered Max got them for me. I then put them in the Burn-Me-Later pile, I'd started for all the stuff Max and Maria had gotten me. I finally decided on a deep red knee length skirt that was tight at the waist and flowed at the knee, a black V-neck top that was sleeveless, and black knee-length boots. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and curled.

Since Sarah was in 8th grade they started after us, so we went to the high school first. School didn't start until 7:30 so we had plenty of time to get there. When we got there the principal was waiting for us. She showed us into her office and started on the paperwork. I still had to pick my classes. I was lucky because the main ones I wanted were still open. My classes were Advanced Chem., Journalism, Honors English, Advanced Geometry, Art, and Spanish. My first class was English; they had already called someone to come show me around. When I walked out of the office, I was introduced to Isabel Rawlings.

"Hello, I'm Isabel Rawlings." She reached out and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Liz Parker."

"I know." A shorter blonde-haired girl walked up then. "Liz this is Ava, Ava this is Liz Parker. She just started today." Ava looked me over and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. So what classes do you have?" I pulled out my classes and handed it to them. They both looked it over, nodded, and looked at me.

"It's not bad, you have a class with one of us or Kyle so you should be okay."

"Who's Kyle?" I asked as they walked off. As I caught up I noticed Ava give Isabel a look.

"Kyle is the caption of the football and basketball teams. Isabel has a little crush on him." She said teasingly. Isabel stopped and smacked her on the arm.

"Shut up, I do not. Don't believe a word she says. Kyle is one of our good friends and he's just that, a good friend. Here's your locker." They told me what I would need and we headed for the tour. They started to tell me about the lay of the land.

"Okay, have you met anyone else?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, Serena and Michael. Serena is nice; I'm meeting her for lunch. I think I'm going to meet Alex. Michael is a jerk though. Talk about someone who needs a attitude adjustment." They shared a look.

"If you want to be anyone here the first thing you're going to have to do is not hang out with those losers. Especially Michael Guerin, he's trailer trash. I mean as in arrested, and not something small. Well, he's been arrested for little things but last summer his foster mother was found dead in their trailer. My Dad said the only reason he got off was because some evidence was missing. His foster father even told them that he did it but the sheriff said he was to drunk to be a credible witness. They should have taken him off but no, he's out and running around." Isabel shook at that.

"It's clear for anyone to see he's bad news. I mean everyone knows the only reason Serena is around him is because he's her brother and it ticks her father off." Isabel nodded at that.

"Yeah Dad had asked her time and time again to stay away from him but no. She still stays around him." I just stared at them. The way they depicted Michael was completely different than what I saw. Sure, he was rude but a killer, I never would have guessed. I mean there's no way Grandma would hire him if he was, right?

The bell rang right after. Isabel was in my first class, so we sat next to each other. When Serena came in, I didn't know how to handle it. I liked her, a lot but after what Isabel told me I didn't know what to think. I didn't really have a chance to dwell on it until lunch. I was at my locker when Serena walked up.

"Hey, I saw you got stuck with the Ice Princess and her mini-me. I wanted to come over but I was late. So, you ready for lunch?" I really didn't know what to do. On one hand, I liked her yesterday but on the other, I really wanted to get to know Isabel.

"What are you doing here, Spaz?" I heard Ava walk up with Isabel. I looked at Isabel when Ava said that and saw hurt flash for a second. You had to look but I know I saw it. Seems she does care for her sister.

"I don't see any of your friends around here. Of course you only have 2 so it's not hard to lose them, I guess." Serena just looked at me and I turned my head away.

"I guess Michael was right about you." She sounded disgusted. I looked up and saw her leaving and Ava's face. It looked like she'd won the lottery. I knew I'd made the wrong choice but I wanted to get to know Isabel not Ava. We walked out to the quad and sat a table with some guys in letterman jackets. They all looked up when we came up. Isabel introduced us. Kyle was good looking but I still found myself comparing him to Michael.

I need to stop thinking about him. I tuned out my thoughts and listened to everyone else. That is until the topic became me.

"So what happened to your arm?" One of the football players asked. I didn't catch his name. I looked down; I really didn't want to think about it much less talk about it.

I was in a car accident about 3 weeks ago." I saw Isabel hit him and say something but I couldn't understand what she said. Then a girl walked over and I would have sworn that I'd seen her on the streets in LA. She had long fake blonde hair, a short leather skirt, a top that said "I LOVE MY ATTITUDE PROBLEM", and hooker shoes. She looked at Isabel, smiled, and turned to me.

"Hi Liz, I'm Pam Troy. I heard that the school stuck you with this lot and had to come over and make sure you're okay. After everything that's happened to you lately; you don't need them trying to get close to you because of your last name." I could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Tell me Pam, where did you get that outfit, Hookers-R-Us? Liz here, probably thought she'd seen you on the streets of LA." Ava had to hide behind her hand when Isabel said that. Pam just threw her hair over her shoulder and walked off when she realized I wasn't going to follow her.

"God first Serena, now Pam, everyone wants to be around you Liz, but I guess you're used to that." I wasn't sure what Ava meant by that. "It's just that there's nothing new and exciting around her very often. So when everyone heard we were getting a celebrity for a fellow classman, everyone wants to be your friend. I mean just some of the people you've gotten to hang out with." Ava just shook her head. " I would kill to have your life. The parties, Celebes, money, I mean its the American dream, right?" She just smiled and looked so pleased with herself.

"It's not all it's made out to be. I mean all I wanted to do when I was growing up was live somewhere like here." They all looked at me like I had stripped and done cartwheels.

"What?"

"You're trying to tell us that instead of Hollywood, mansions, the hottest guys, and enough money to get whatever you want; you'd pick a small town where everyone knows everyone and is as dull as a doorknob?" Isabel asked looking stunned.

"Yes, any day." I didn't see the big deal. "Look in Hollywood everyone knows everyone and what their doing. Plus money doesn't buy everything." Isabel just gave Ava a look when she started to say something else. "Hey, I'm just going to go get ready for my next class." Everyone said bye and I left. I had grabbed my books and turned the corner when I heard Ava say my name.

"I don't see the big deal, she's not that great. Plus, did you see her at lunch? I was trying to make conversation and she just wouldn't say anything. The way she's acting it's like she's hiding something."

"Or maybe she's shy. Come on Ava look at what's happened to her. You saw what Dad found out about her. Her ex and best friend are together not even 2 days after she leaves, her mom didn't even come, and her dad dies in a car crash where she's driving. I wouldn't just open up to anyone either." I heard Isabel tell her.

"Oh please, don't pull that crap in me Isa. You sound like you're trying to back out. We swore we'd get her to be our friend. Just until we could get famous then we'd just twist some story were we look good and she doesn't." I didn't hear anything else because the bell rang. I pushed passed them and I think Isabel knew I'd heard them Ava was in my next class but I couldn't sit with her, which was fine with me. I stayed away from both of them the rest of the day. When school got out, they walked up to my locker.

"So, how did your first day go?" Ava asked.

"It went ok. I got the lay of the land as you said."

"Well, do you need a ride home, I can drive you?" I just grabbed my bag and noticed Serena walk by.

"Hey, Serena can I still get a ride from you?" She stopped and turned around.

"Sure, but my airs out."

"That's fine." We walked out together. She drove a deep blue Jetta. There was a tall brown haired guy standing at her car.

"Took you long enough Rawlings, you do remember I have practice right?"

"Oh shut up Whitman. Practice isn't for another 2 hours, now I'd like you to meet Liz Parker. Liz this is Alex Whitman. The pain in my ass right now because his car is in the shop and for reasons unknown to me I agreed to be his taxi, only without the fare."

"You know you love me Rena." He turned to me. "Nice to meet you. Just so you know you can't believe a word she says. She's a proven pathological liar." I was trying not to laugh.

"Oh then you're not the best guitar player, best friend, and cutest guy in school. I believe that's what you said, right?" I turned to Serena.

"Don't forget ladies fall at his feet." He just looked between us an shrugged.

"Never mind Liz, believe everything she's saying. I was mistaken." He walked over and put his arm around Serena's shoulders. "What else do you have to say about me?" He wagged his eyebrows. She smacked him on his stomach.

"Come on Fabio, I thought you were in a hurry. I have to get to the Crash to study before work."

"Don't we have to wait for Michael or did his baby get fixed?" I must have looked confused because Serena just laughed.

"No, his bike got fixed last night." We all piled into her car. "So how does Roswell High compare to your old school?"

"They're a lot alike. I mean my old school was a lot bigger but that just means there's less chance I'll get lost."

"I think that's one thing you'll never do here, get lost that is." Alex said.

"Yeah, I got that felling too. The people are pretty much the same. You've got the different groups. The rich kids, the nerds, the jocks, cheerleaders,and kids who just don't care. The teachers are the same. I still can't believe I have homework my first day."

"What can we sat, it's the teachers way of saying Welcome." Alex said. We all got out at the Crash. Serena said we could study together so we all got into a both in the back. After 2 hours we were done. They both were surprised at how smart I was. Serena said she'd drive me to school the next morning.

She got up and went to work and after sitting down and talking for a few minutes I went upstairs and started putting everything up and getting stuff for the next day. Sarah had gotten home around 4, had homework as well, and was working on it. She was done by dinner. She had made friends with Ava's little sister Tess and said she was nothing like her older sister. Apparently, she had met Ava when she came to get Tess.

At dinner I told my grandparents that Serena was going to take me to school the next day. When I was getting ready for bed that night, it was the first time I realized I'd never seen Michael at school or here. I had decided to ask my grandparents and Serena about what I'd heard about him, because I just couldn't believe it. As I fell asleep all I could think about was what if I had started falling for a murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz's POV

I made sure I got up early the next morning so I could talk to my grandparents. When I came down, they were making coffee and putting out the pastries. When they noticed me, they called me over.

"What are you doing up so early?" Grandpa asked.

"I needed to ask you about something I heard about yesterday." They shared a look.

"Okay what?" He replied.

" I met Isabel and Ava yesterday and they said Michael killed his foster mother but got away with it, all because some evidence went missing. Is it true, because I don't see you hiring him if it was? Plus he doesn't come off that way."

"Honeybear, yes part of that is true. A year and a half ago, Michael's foster mother, Cheryl, was found beaten and stabbed to death in their trailer. By the next morning, it was all the town could talk about. The sheriff took both Michael and his foster father, Hank in for questioning that night.

The way the town has it, Hank told them he walked in on Michael killing her, but he was too drunk to use as a credible witness. Michael swears he didn't do it, that he was at Serena's that night. Only problem is her family was out of town so he had no alibi."

"Then how did he get off?" My heart kept sinking with every word. Part of me wanted to yell that it wasn't true, but I hardly knew him.

"There wasn't enough evidence to prove it was him. I still don't believe he did it, anyone could see that he loved Cheryl very much and that she loved him. There is no way he could kill her." Right then a customer came in and Grandma went to help her. Grandpa turned to me.

"Look, your grandmother likes to see the best in anyone and I can't hold that against her, but I don't want you to hang out with Michael unless it's at work. He's bad news, Liz, the only reason he even still has a job here is because of Claudia."

"But he was never found guilty."

"I'm not saying he is, I'm just trying to protect you."

"But he's Serena's brother. Are you saying I cant be friends with her?"

"No, I like Serena, just not Michael, Serena comes from a good family and Michael, well he comes from the other side of the tracks. If he comes around, just leave, I'm not going to lose you too." Serena pulled up and honked, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"I'll think about it, Grandpa. " I noticed it was just Serena in the Jetta. "Hey, no Alex this time?" I asked as I got in.

"Nope, he got his car fixed last night. Is everything all right, John didn't look too happy?"

"Yeah, everything is okay, he's just worried about something. I know I said this yesterday but I am sorry about lunch. Its just Isabel seems different than the others."

"She used to be, we were all really close when we were little. She, Alex, Michael, and I were inseparable. Then Ava moved here and it was like she completely changed. Izzy was gone and Isabel "Ice Queen" was born."

"Isabel and Michael used to be friends?" That shocked me. They were completely different.

"I know, they are so different, a lot like you and Mike."

"That's true, we are so different, like polar opposites."

"I don't think you are that different."

"From what I heard, we definitely are." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see they told you."

"Yeah, they did and to tell you the truth at first I didn't know what to think. I mean he didn't seem like a-a-a-."

"Killer?" She sounded so angry.

"Well yeah, but I didn't see you sticking behind him if he did it. But why didn't you tell me when I asked about him, that made me wonder if it might be true."

"Did it ever cross your mind that it's none of your business, or that maybe, just maybe I wanted you to get to know him first, before you judged him?" She had pulled into the school parking lot, finishing as she got out. When I got out, she was waiting for me.

"That's why you didn't come yesterday, isn't it? Not because you liked Isabel, but because you were mad that I didn't tell you everything. Well answer me one thing. Why did Isabel get a chance and Michael didn't? I tried to warn you about her and you said you wanted to give her a chance, but the second they say something about Michael, you jumped to believe them." I didn't have an answer for her. "You know I figured if anyone would understand an not listen to gossip, it would be you." After a glare, she left.

I knew everything she had said was true so I didn't even try and stop her. You'd think that with the life I had I would have found out the facts before jumping to conclusions. I guess I really hadn't changed that much after all. The rest of the day went pretty much down hill from there. Since I chose Serena the day before, Isabel and Ava wouldn't even go near me. By lunch, they were teasing me and calling me a stuck-up princess. Serena and Alex wouldn't talk to me either. At lunch, I was walking into the quad and saw Michael and Serena talking. Not watching where I was going, I tripped and fell in front of everyone.

When I looked up everyone was laughing except Michel and Alex. Serena was leaning on Alex, who was giving her a disapproving look. Even though I was hurting, I picked myself up and went to some trees near by. I never thought this would happen, not that I saw me coming in here and ruling the school, but on Sunday, I had friends and a potential boyfriend. Now, no one liked me and the guy I liked could be a killer. I had taken my sandwich out and started eating when I felt someone staring at me.

I looked up and saw Michael looking right at me. I felt a shiver run through me and felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions. It's easy to see that Ava and Isabel rule this school, and they only way to do that is spread rumors. But what Grandpa said kept running through my head, not the bad boy part, but the "I don't want to lose you too," part. Serena grabbed Michael's arm and broke our eye contact. I finished my lunch and headed to my locker. As I walked by Isabel's table, Ava started talking loudly.

"It's no wonder she crashed her car, she can't even walk." Everyone started laughing, so Ava raised her voice even higher. "Hey Liz, if your grandparents decided to let you get a car after you're healed, warn us, because we don't want to be killed too." The whole table broke into hysterical laughter. I stumbled, but didn't fall, before I knew it a tear rolled down my cheek. They laughed even harder. I practically ran into the school.

Everywhere I went everyone was pointing and laughing. The rest of the day went by so slowly, that when the final bell rang, I grabbed my bag and practically ran to my locker. After getting my stuff I left and started to walk home. I knew I shouldn't, but what choice did I have? On my way, I figured I could think things through. I got about a block and heard a very loud bike. I stopped, turned, and found Michael stopping by me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Was the first thing he said when he got his helmet off.

"I'm walking home, why?"

"I heard Claudia talking about your injuries and how you need to do as little as possible for the next week and a half. That includes walking and after that fall earlier you can't be feeling every good. So again, what do you think you're doing?"

"In case you haven't noticed some injuries have kept me from driving. That's even if I could get behind a wheel and since Serena drove me this morning, this is the only option I have."

"What, could she not take you? I thought she had to work tonight?"

"Not couldn't take me, more like didn't want too."

"She told you she wouldn't take you?" He actually sounded mad.

"Well no, but after this morning I didn't see her offering to take me anywhere. Plus, I really don't blame her." I said as I turned to leave.

"Look, you can't walk home, why don't you just ride with me? I have to be at work soon anyway." I stopped and turned back around.

"Why?" was all I said?

"Why, what?" He looked confused.

"Why are you being nice to me, after everything. Serena had to tell you what happened."

"Yeah she did, but I've learned to deal with it. Everyone is going to think what they want. I can't change that so why make it a big deal. I figured once you heard you'd be just like everyone else. I'm not going to hold it against you, I can only guess what I'd think if our rolls were switched. Anyways, if you get hurt and John finds out that I could have helped you, well let's just say I don't want him mad at me." I had really started to hurt and was tired from the day I had so I agreed. He looked somewhat stunned that I went so easily.

"How are we going to do this? Encase you haven't noticed, it normally takes 2 hands and I'm down one." I waved my broken arm.

"Okay hand me your bag then get on." I did as he asked. He then handed my bag back and I put it on. After he climbed back on, he pulled my good arm around him.

"Now, hold on tight." He picked up his helmet, started to put it on, and then suddenly turned around. This made it so we were face to face. My arm tightened because of him turning, He looked into my eyes and then down at my lips. I did the same, I decided right then that his lips were defiantly made for kissing. We started to lean in and I wetted my lips. Right before we kissed a car pulled up and honked. We both jerked back, Michael had to grab me so I didn't fall off. I looked over and saw that Serena was the driver. She arched her eyebrow at Michael and drove off.

Michael cleared his throat and put the helmet on me. We didn't say anything else until we got to the Crash. When we got there, he got off first, got the helmet off me, and then helped me off. I thanked him and turned around.

The person I noticed was Grandpa, who looked livid. Then I noticed the Crash was packed with high school kids. Everyone was there, Ava, Isabel, Alex, and Kyle. They all had grown 2 heads. Grandpa pointed at the back and then us. Michael and I went quietly.

"What were you thinking, having her on that bike in her condition? If she had fallen off she could have seriously messed up her injuries." Michael's head was bent down.

"He was helping me Grandpa, I swear. I had fallen at school, then missed Serena, and was walking home. He was driving by and wouldn't let me walk. I was already starting to hurt so I figured it was useless to fight him." Grandpa looked like he was torn between yelling some more and thanking Michael.

"Okay, then I guess I should be thanking you, Michael, sorry for jumping to conclusions, it's just with everything that's happened we worry about her." Michael looked up and looked shocked.

It's okay John, I understand," He said looking at me, he then left to get ready for work. Grandpa just looked at me and shook his head.

"We will talk about this later." I just nodded and went to do my homework. The only booth open was next to Isabel's group. I figured they wouldn't try anything here so I went and sat down. Ava and Isabel leaned over and looked at what I was doing.

"First you choose Serena over us, now you're hanging out with her murderer brother. You are nothing like we expected," Ava said.

"Have you ever heard innocent until proven guilty? They could never prove he did it so that means he probably didn't do it." I had come to believe that after this afternoon there was no way he was what they said.

"No wonder your boyfriend and best friend were able to sneak around for so long, you are dumb and naive". My eyes got big and I had to take some deep breaths.

"How do you know that?" Ava just smiled and laid a paper on my table. I gasped when I saw the headline. There was a picture of Maria and Max together and one of me on the side. The headline read "HOLLYWOOD PRINCESS SECRET LIFE" tell all by ex-best friend and boyfriend. I flipped through the trash mag quickly and skimmed the story.

They had said that I was a drugging whore and that they had tried to help me and fallen in love in the process, but were afraid of what I'd do. They had a picture of Maria beaten up, anything I'd done it. I got up and was heading for my room, when I bumped into someone. I looked up ready to say sorry and noticed it was Serena.

"Hey," was all she said.

"Hi". I was on the verge of tears and really didn't want anyone to see. Everything was piling on top of me and I felt like I was drowning. It seemed everything that could go wrong had. I was gripping the rag-mag and she noticed.

"So anything in there true?" I felt like I'd been slapped. I knew she didn't know me that well, okay at all but the fact that she thought I'd do any of that hurt."

"Only that they were together and that I slapped her." I just looked down, I really wanted to go but didn't want to just leave. I truly liked her. Grandma saved me and called her to the front. I started to go up stairs when the first tears fell. I heard my name called and as soon as I turned, I wiped them away as fast as I could. When I turned, Michael was there.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That riding the bike didn't make anything worse." He looked like a little kid, like I could say one word and it would hurt. I realized this was the first time I was seeing him and it probably wouldn't last.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore but good. Sorry to get you in trouble, and thank you, for everything." I started to go when he called my name once again.

"Liz thanks for what you said out there. I know you probably didn't mean it but thanks." He started to turn and it was my turn to call him, he stopped.

"You see I did, on my life I've been lied to a lot and can tell pretty much when I'm being lied to. I knew yesterday they weren't telling me the whole truth, but was so thrown from it I didn't even thing to second-guess it. After seeing you today, I know there's no way you could have done that."

As I was going up the stairs I heard him say "but I did." I was so tired I never even registered it until later. As I got upstairs, I sat in my bed and just stared at the paper. I heard a knock on my door and Sarah came in. I girl came in behind her.

"Hey, so I guess you saw it, huh?"

"When did it come out?"

"Yesterday, I was hoping you'd never see it." I looked at her and gave her that are you kidding me look, " I know I'm stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about my sister, she's just a real bitch." I heard a small voice say. Sarah moved and I got a good look at the girl. She looked almost just like her sister only her hair was brown and she had more earrings.

"Oh sorry, Liz this is Tess. Tess this is my sister Liz." We nodded to each other and said hi. "So how bad was today?"

"What do you know?" I asked as they sat on my bed.

"That Ava was bragging that she got you to cry and she Serena seemed to hate you." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"That's pretty much true." I went on to tell them what happened. Sarah looked at me funny when I told them about the murder.

"So you just went of and believed them before checking everything out. Come on Liz, when will you learn?"

"You know I want to change, I guess it's just going to take longer than I thought." They stayed for a while longer, Tess telling me how she never thought he did it as well. I really like Tess; Sarah seemed to really like her and seemed happier. In Beverly Hills, she never really had a best friend, just as group.

I finished my homework and just had a bowl of soup while doing it. When I went out on my balcony everything came back and I finally let it all out. That's when I finally registered his words and was even more confused. My last thought that night was that it had to be better tomorrow. Little did I know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michael stepped forward and gently framed my face with his callused hands, lowering my face to his slowly. Like he was giving me a chance to stop him. An electric shock of pleasure hummed up my spine. My lips parted in an oh of pleasure, which he used to his advantage. He simultaneously slid his tongue into my mouth, shifted closer, and buried his fingers in my hair. This made it easier for him to angle my head, so that he could devour my lips.

I was swept up in a tornado of instant sensation, causing my knees to buckle, and me to melt against him. When we were fully touching a flash of heat shot through me and pulled at my sex. His kiss was everything I'd ever dreamed of and more. Hot, thrilling, dark, and seductive. He suckled, teased, nipped, and plundered. He tasted of Tabasco and sin, of forbidden pleasure and dreams come true. His body pressed against mine fusing us from ankle to lips.

It felt so right, so heart wrenchingly perfect. I'd waited a lifetime for this moment and it had been worth the wait. I kissed him back, putting every ounce of repressed longing into the melding of out mouths, and every iota of feeling I had. I chased his tongue with mine, playing a game of cat and mouse, with both of us winning. I slid my hands up over his chest, feeling him tremble beneath them. Then sliding them up further, up over his smooth chest and into his silky hair.

One of his arms moved down, circling my waist, as he rocked into me. At that moment I knew I'd die if he stopped. I started to hear a buzzing noise then gasp as I woke up. It was the most vivid dream I'd ever had. I turned and noticed it was 6:45. I was 5 minutes late. This had been happening for the last week and a half. It had been 2 weeks since Michael brought me home. As I tried to get up I realized just how wet I was. I had to take at least a couple of cold showers just to get under control, and it looked like I'd need one today.

In the last 2 weeks not much had changed. Ava and Isabel teased me, Serena didn't talk to me unless she had to, my Grandfather kept telling me how wild Michael was, Grandma kept telling me how good he was, and Sarah and Tess pretty much kept me sane. Michael did surprise me the day after everything happened. He's in my art class and from what the teacher says he's very good. Michael is one of those who likes music when he paints. So all through class when he walked by I heard Metallica blasting threw his headphones. I'd never been great at painting but it was like when I wrote, everything disappeared.

It wasn't until a week after that I found a place to just get away. One day Grandma kept talking about her and Grandpa's spot. When I asked her what she was talking about, she said her and Grandpa used to go to the lake. It was their place to get away. Since it was within walking distance, when the doctor okayed it, I went there.

The lake was a good size, about two football fields long and three wide, with the greenest grass I had ever seen. There were trees everywhere except for one area where it was open and you could see just how crystal clear the water was. I went over and sat under a weeping willow. As I sat there everything slowed down and was just quiet. For once I felt completely at peace. There was no one to tell you what to do or call you names. I didn't even tell Sarah because I needed it to be mine, so on days when I could I would go there, normally after school. I'd take my homework or a book and just sit there until I had to go home. As long as I had my cell phone no one asked where I was going. Today I wouldn't be able to go though because today I started at the crash. The doctor took my cast off two days ago and said as long as I didn't lift anything heavy I could work.

School went pretty much the same as it had for the first 2 days. I'd get there on time to find an article taped to my locker. Over the last 2 weeks the tabloids had a field day with me. No one could figure out where Mom had sent us. They said she did it because she's ashamed of my behavior, at least that was until yesterday. That's when it was leaked about Dad's will. Let's just say I'm not watching any T.V. right now.

At lunch I just sat under the elms. After school I walked back to the Crash. My shift didn't begin until 6 so I sat in the back, Sarah and Tess joined me, and we finished our homework. Tess had become an almost permanent member of our household. She was there pretty much every night. I asked her once, what her parents thought of her being gone so much and she just replied,

"Dad's never home and Mom barely notices I'm alive."

Once she said that I knew she was going to be a big part of my life. Just how big I wouldn't find out until later. She already was starting to feel like a little sister. When we went shopping for our rooms it was Tess that found both of our beds and bed spreads. Half way through our work Michael brought us fries and refills. Michael had taken Sarah and Tess under his wing. Something Grandpa didn't like. Oh, he didn't come right out and say it but you could tell. He'd get this look and then watches whenever they're around each other. I just smiled and thanked him.

"No problem, so do you really think you're ready to work?"

" Yes, Michael, I'm fine. The doctor even agrees, as long as I'm careful. I should be okay." He didn't look like he believed me but nodded any ways. It took some getting used to, people worrying about me, that is. I mean sure, Mom and Dad made sure I was okay but all I had to do was say so. Here everyone is always checking up on me. It was very suffocating. The weird part, I didn't mind when it was Michael.

"Wow Michael, be careful or someone might think you care?" I looked up and saw Isabel and Ava behind Michael.

"You'd have to have feelings to care and we all know he doesn't have those, Izzy." Ava finished with a smirk. Michael clenched his fist and walked to the back. Ava and Isabel walked to the booth laughing; I shook my head as they walked away. The rest of the time I listened to Sarah and Tess gripe about Ava and Isabel. I just happened to be looking in Ava's direction when she glanced at the door and her eyes got big.

She set up taller and fixed her hair. No one around her noticed. I glanced in the direction of where she was looking and was shocked to see Alex walking in. Seams Ava had a crush on Alex. I knew for a fact he liked her back because he kept talking about her on the way home that day. Around 5:30 I went upstairs to get ready. After a quick shower, I got into my uniform, and went down and into the back.

Serena was going to train me because we had 2 other waitresses', Alicia, and Mandy. So that made it were she could talk me through it, or so we thought. It was Thursday so it should have been slow. The only problem is everyone at school found out that I was starting today and showed up.

I was going to just watch today but since we were so busy I had to help. Grandma had given me the menu and the list on how to shorten everything, so at least I had that down. Serena came into the back, motioned for me to follow her, and we went be hind the counter. We weren't that busy yet do she showed me where everything was. I knew where most of it went just from living over it and getting y own drinks.

"I know you know most of this but we have to go over it." So for the next 15 minutes we did just that. Then came the fun part, first I was her shadow. I watched her take orders, helped make drinks, and helped deliver the food. Around 7:30 was when it picked up. Serena started to realize just how busy we were.

"Liz, I hate to do this but I'm going to give you a section. We're just to busy." As I looked around I noticed Grandma was manning the register, Grandpa was helping Michael cook, Alicia was leaving in 15 minutes, and Mandy was helping a table of 8. Serena had me take Alicia's area and Alicia went to help Mandy. Luckily she had the least in her part, only 3 tables were full and only one had ordered.

It wasn't until I looked at the customers in my section that I realized just how bad this night just got. There sat Isabel, Ava, Kyle, and one of the footballers. When I got closer I realized it was Pauly, the same one that asked about my arm. When Ava saw me coming her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She nodded to Isabel and they picked up their menus. That's when I realized they only had drinks. They'd been there almost an hour and a half and haven't even ordered food.

"My name is Liz and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?" Kyle was the first to speak.

"I'll have a Will Smith with space rings and another Blood of Alien smoothie." Pauly ordered the same thing minus tomatoes. Next was Isabel,

"I'll have a Close Encounter without tomatoes, add bacon bits, with low Cal. Ranch." I then turned to Ava.

"Can you tell me what comes on the Mel-Nac?" I just smiled.

"Yes, its cheese, bacon bits, sour cream, chives, and ham."

"Oh, well what about the Pluto sandwich?"

"That's a Philly cheese steak. So, beef strips with cheese, mushrooms, green bell peppers, onions, and mayonnaise."

"No, to many carbs, don't you have anything healthy?" I noticed my other customers were getting antsy.

"I'd suggest a salad. Why don't you look over it again while I put their orders in? I'll stop back by after I help the other customers. " I walked over to the order window and slid their ticket in it. I saw Michael smirking.

"Watch out, Ava's sending death rays right at you." I didn't even turn around, my only reaction was to roll my eyes.

"She thought she'd rile me and get me flustered by being, well herself." I walked over and made their smoothies. After delivering them Ava ordered a salad. I helped the others and everything was going fine until I had to take some food to a table right next to theirs. Pauly stuck his foot out, tripping me. The food went everywhere and I crashed to he ground. I felt pain but nothing really bad. Grandpa was by me in a flash.

"Honey, are you alright?" He helped me up. I just nodded, my hand did hurt a little more now but I didn't need to worry them. Once I did that Grandpa turned to Ava's table. He looked madder then when Michel brought me home.

"You!" He pointed at Pauly. "Get out. You're banned from coming in here ever again, and the rest of you need to leave as well." Everyone got quiet. Ava's mouth just hung open and Pauly just sat there in stunned silence. Michael came up behind Grandpa and crossed his arms. When Pauly saw Michael he did a double take. Ava was the first to speak.

"What exactly are we being kicked out for, sir?" Wrong question, Grandpa leaned on their table and pointed at Pauly.

"He's being banned for assaulting a waitress, you guys are being kicked out for being with him and laughing when the waitress needed help."

"It's not my fault she a klutz. I didn't do anything." Pauly tried to act innocent.

"Boy, I was watching when it happened and I saw your foot. Now, you have 3 choices. First and I do suggest you take it; all 4 of you leave, peacefully. Pauly is to stay away and you other 3 can come back if and I mean IF you act like young adults and not 3 year olds. Second, Michael and I throw you out and you 2 boys get all embarrassed and you girls might mess up your hair or break a nail. Third, I call Kyle's dad and have you arrested for public disturbance, your parents get ticked off because they have to come get you and all 4 of you will be banned." At the mention of Kyle's dad, the town Sheriff, Kyle got a panic look. Pauly started to mouth off again but Kyle kicked him and pushed him out of the booth. As they left Ava turned around.

"Just wait until my father hears about this." Grandpa didn't miss a beat.

"I can call him right now if you'd like." She just turned and walked out. After they left Michael turned to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little sore but I promise I'm fine." After a couple of minutes everyone went back to what they were doing. Grandma wanted to at least check my wrist. When she was happy I went back. 3 hours, 10 kids, and 2 crying babies later I was exhausted. Serena. Michael, and I were cleaning up. Right when the last customer walked out, Serena locked the door.

"Thank god." I heard her whisper. I sat in a chair and put my head on my arms, wincing when it came in contact with my sore wrist. Serena sat down next to me.

"I thought Thursdays were slow?"

"They normally are, only Friday and Saturdays are like this."

"Great so everyone came to see me."

"Yeah and they probably came to see you fail. From what I saw you disappointed them." I looked up when she said that.

"Truthfully, I didn't even expect a lot from you. I mean just look at how you've lived so far. Being waited on, never having to even lift a finger except to get someone to do something; but you did well. Better than when Mandy trained in fact." I didn't know if that was a complement for not. It was getting very annoying how everyone kept referring to my "Perfect Life".

The only person to help me was Mary-Ann and she was more of a mother than Mom was. Normally Mom would go to her friends and mope when Dad left. She'd stay 2-3 days then come home. She also ran 2 charities. So those called her away as well. I'm not trying to sound like the spoiled child; its just Mom would rag on Dad when she did the exact same thing. There were good times too don't get me wrong. It just seemed the only time we were together was when we played out parts to show the perfect family. Premieres, interviews, photo shoots, and just going out so the paparazzi could get a shot of us. I just looked at Serena in disbelief.

"Just so you know I have worked before. At home all we had was a nanny so I didn't have people worshiping me like everyone thinks. Normally I was the one cooking, cleaning, and helping Mary-Ann do all of her chores. Plus I help out at a lot of charity dinners, so I have done this before. Just because something looks perfect doesn't mean it is." I got up and started cleaning the tables. First getting all the dishes and putting them in the kitchen, then wiping the tables down.

Michael had turned on some music and I found myself bobbing my head to it. Again it was Metallica. We all worked in silence around each other. Michael was quiet because that's how he was, Serena looked like she was going to say something a couple of times but was afraid she's say the wrong thing, and I was quiet because I knew I might say something I'd regret.

Serena had swept and mopped by the time I was done. All we had left was refilling the sugar. We sat there for a little bit and I noticed Michael kept sending us sideways glances. I heard Serena take a deep breath.

"Liz look, I'm sorry about earlier. I never should have condemned you for doing the same thing I was. Anyways, I'm sorry. You are right, I have no clue what your life was like before." I was stunned.

"Thank you and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. It's just everyone, (I glanced in Michael's direction) well almost everyone keeps telling me how perfect my life was or is and I know if they lived in it for 2 days, they'd see just how wrong they are. Plus, I understand about Michael, he's your brother and you want to protect him. I'd do the same with Sarah. So friends again?" I reached out to shake her hand. She looked at it and pulled me into a hug.

"Friends. So have you heard about the star gazing trip yet?" She asked after as she pulled back.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. I've never been camping before."

"Pretty much everyone has around here. This is the first year we get to go on our on and pick where. You'll have to join us. Michael, Alex, and I have a favorite spot. We used to go out there when we were little." Grandma came down and smiled.

"It's nice to see that you two made up but it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow. Why don't you call it a night?" We nodded and I said good-bye. I grabbed Michael's arm before he could leave.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today." I looked down and bit my lip. I was never shy like this but I just couldn't look at him.

"Hey they deserved what they got. If we let them mess with one they'll mess with all of you." That hurt more that I wanted it to. "Plus they could have hurt you worse." With that he turned and left. That night I walked up the stairs with a little smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My life had finally started to look up. I had real friends, my sister was happier than I'd ever seen her, I had a job that I loved most of the time, and school was getting better. With Serena and Alex talking to me again, school was a lot better. I still sat at the elms at lunch, I just had company. Normally Serena, Alex, and Michael joined me. Michael some times got caught up in his painting and would stay through lunch. Serena said that's why he has art right before it.

Isabel and Ava seam to have let up on me. I can go to school and get into my locker without having to read about Max and Maria's latest outing. It seems Max had finally stopped trying to get me to talk. His emails had finally stopped and he looked happy in the tabloids. Of course, I know from experience that you can't believe what's in those. If I did then I had either died, ran away, or Mom had killed me for the money. No one seemed to notice that Sarah was missing with me as well.

There was one story I laughed at and had to show Sarah. In the Sun, it said that I had killed Maria, had plastic surgery to look just like her, and then assumed her life. All because I had caught them in their affair and wanted Max back. I was so over the friendship and relationship that I could finally laugh at it. I knew who their source had to be. Something like that could only come from the mind of Maria.

It had been 3 weeks since I started work at the Crash. Pauly seemed to walk by at least a dozen times just to glare. It was funny the next day when he tried to just walk in as if nothing happened. Grandpa came out, stood right in front of him, and pointed to the door. Pauly gave him a dirty look and stormed out the door.

Ava's dad did come in but after talking to Grandpa for about 15 minutes, he left vowing to talk to her. He never even said hi to Tess as he walked by her. Tess didn't even flinch as he left. Ava was much quieter at school the next day. Tess told us that their dad must have taken something away from her for her to act like she was. Later we noticed she wasn't driving her BMW. Isabel was the one driving.

As I said, they had started to leave me alone. That doesn't include teasing but it was a lot better. The only time I really had to listen to them was at lunch. Then my friends were with me and normally blocked everything out. Over the 3 weeks, I learned that Serena had a wicked since of humor, Alex loved making lists like "Worst things to say to your boyfriend's mother" or "What not to mention on the first date."

Michael, while he puts up this tuff guy persona is really just a scared boy inside. You would never notice unless you looked really hard for it. It was the way he watched over the girls, or how even though Grandpa didn't trust him he helped him any way he could. You saw it when someone would make a joke or offhanded remark about him. He acted as if it didn't sink in but if you were looking in his eyes you saw that it did.

Ihadn't had very many chances to go to the lake because of work but I still tried to go at least once a week. Grandpa still didn't seem to notice that I had gone somewhere else to study. He also had stopped telling me how bad Michael was for me. Now he just gave me looks whenever I would hang out with him. Serena thought it was funny that Grandma seemed to want us together and Grandpa wanted Michael in another state. I was somewhere in the middle. The more I hung out with him the more I was convinced that there was no way he could kill anyone.

This morning I was going to school with Serena. We both had to work that night. I was up early because Grandma and Grandpa were leaving for a trip. They had to go to a restaurant convention in Phoenix. Serena and I were going to run the restaurant tomorrow night and Faith was running it tonight. Michael was the cook closing with us so we knew it would be fun. Then next weekend is Grandma and Grandpa 35th wedding anniversary, it's also the same weekend we're having our camp out. So, my grandparents decided to just close that weekend.

After seeing them off, we all headed to school. We dropped Sarah and Tess off first since they road with us. Once we pulled in, I noticed Michael's bike. He was normally the last one there out of us so it was a little strange. Serena even commented on seeing his bike. We met Alex out in the courtyard and started eating our breakfast. All of us hate cereal so we brought what we liked and ate together. After a couple of minutes, Michael walked up and I noticed he had paint smeared on his cheek.

So, that's what he was here for. I laughed when I saw him, which caused the others to look and laugh as well.

"What?" He asked as he sat down.

"What are you doing here so early?" Serena asked instead of answering.

"I had something to finish in art. Why, can I not come to school early?" He huffed.

"No you can, it's just you normally don't and you also have on a brilliant shade of blush today. Don't let anyone say red is not your color Michael. Of course when I wear make-up I normally put it on all around, not on just one side." Serena and Alex were cracking up by the time I was done. Michael reached for my mirror that was on the table and looked quickly. He paled a little, then just shrugged. Typical Michael, he really didn't care what some people thought of him.

"Whatever." Was his response before he started to eat, he also pulled out his latest book, Finding Ulysses by Faulkner. I shook my head; he saw this and looked up.

"What now?"

"I just could never understand that book. I don't see how anyone can, but you've read it like 10 times."

"It's easy to get, I don't see how people don't get it." He looked down at my science homework that I had was working on. "See I don't get science, it just goes in and gets lost." I looked at him and had a quick thought.

"What if I help you with science and you help me with Faulkner"?

"You mean, Michael study"? That had Serena in tears. Michael just looked from her to me.

"Sounds good, how about we start tonight at the Crash after our shifts?"

"Sure, that works for me." The first bell rang and we all headed inside. Serena leaned over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You just did something no one has ever been able to do." I just looked at her funny. "You got him to do homework and to study. You are a saint."

"He hasn't done it yet." She just nodded as we walked into first hour. By lunch, the whole school was talking about the big English project. Apparently, we were being put into teams of 4 and had to pretty much learn as much about each other as we could. Then write on how different we lived our lives.

At the end, we also had to do pros and cons on the differences and there would be a debate. The debate would be over stuff like religion, college, family, etc. Since I have English as a first hour, I already found out who was on my team. As I sat down, I started to complain.

"Do the teachers enjoy torturing us? I mean Isabel, Ava, Serena, and me. Not that I'm not happy that I get to do this with you Serena, but did they look at the list and go, 'Lets see who hates each other more. Oh I know we'll stick these four together.' Come on." Michael and Alex started to laugh until I turned and glared at them.

"Laugh it up boys just think about who you could get." They both stopped immediately.

"Yeah think about who's in your class," Serena threw in.

Michael shrugged. "Not anyone as bad as yours."

"Really, like Pauly, Kyle, Sean, oh and Pam Troy." Twin looks of terror came over their faces and they were oddly quiet the rest of lunch. The only good thing about this is it wasn't due until right before we left for winter break. So, we had time. We all agreed to meet at the Crash after school, since everyone but Alex had to work. As I was walking to Serena's car, she came up behind me laughing so hard she was crying. As we were getting in she'd calmed down enough that she could talk.

"What's so funny?"

"I found out who's in Michael and Alex's group."

"So they are together?"

"Oh yeah, get this, there was an odd number so there's five in their group." Once that clicked, my hand went straight to my mouth.

"Tell me it's not who I think it is?" She started nodding.

"Yeah, Pauly, Michael, Pam, Kyle, and Alex. I'd say that's just rewards for laughing at who we got, don't you think?"

"I have to agree, I sort of feel sorry for them." We looked at each other, shook our heads, and started to crack up again. We laughed all the way home. Once we calmed down, we started talking about the next weekend. It was time for the camp out and we all were going. I was really excited because I had never been before. I was already warned about the boys and the huge pranks they pull. As we walked in and saw Michael and Alex's faces we, cracked up all over again.

"Ha-ha, it's not that funny." Michael said as he scooted over for me to sit. Alex did the same for Serena.

"Oh little brother I have to say it is." Michael just flipped her off.

"You're only older than me by 4 minutes, so shut up." Serena gave him a smile that any actress would kill for, and batted her eyes.

"Come on you know you love me."

"I may love you but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Alex and I were trying to not laugh but the looks they keep sending each other finally broke us up. After we calmed down, we started studying. Since it was Friday, Michael was staying later so we could start on the book and his science. The time seemed to fly, over the next two hours Tess and Sarah joined the study group.

When I looked up and noticed that we had 30 minutes, we broke it up. Us girls headed up stairs to change, while the boys decided to stay, seeing as Michael didn't need to change. When we got down and started to work, it was still somewhat slow. Around nine the football game apparently had ended and everyone had decided hamburgers sounded delicious. Add to the fact that we won and it was mayhem.

I was helping three tables and seating a couple, when Ava and Isabel walked in. Ava walked right up to me and demanded that I seat them right that instant. I looked from her to the couple and sat the couple in Ava and Isabel's normal booth, without even acknowledging Ava.  
When I turned back around, they were standing right next to each other and sending me twin glares. I walked over to them like I had never seen them come in.

"Thank you for choosing the Crashdown, my name is Liz. Do you prefer a table or booth?" Ava just gave me a look and pointed at a booth. I moved so they could go sit and asked what they wanted. Just as Ava was about to say something Faith walked up,

"It's time for your break Liz, let me take over for you." I nodded and headed to the back. When I got to the couch, I took a big deep breath, pulled my feet up, and started rubbing them. When I looked up there was drink in my face. Michael had gotten me lemonade.

"Thank you. I was just thinking about going and getting something but my body just didn't want to listen." Michael raised his eyebrow.

"I've noticed when you work you seem to forget to eat and watch out for your self. So I figured I'd do that for you." I blushed when he said that, knowing it was completely true.  
I whispered a thank you and blushed even more when after he walked off he came right back with food.

The rest of the night was better than I expected. Since Faith was there Ava and her little group stayed in check. The only commotion we had was when Kyle walked in. Everyone started to cheer for him. Serena told me later that he had thrown four touchdowns and ran for two in the game. As everyone started to clear out Isabel walked up to Serena and me.

"When do you want to start the project? We can tomorrow after 3."

"We have to work from 3 to close so I guess on Sunday then. Why can't you do it before 3?" Serena rolled her eyes at my question.

"They have monthly appointments at the mall in the next town. You know they need to make sure that their roots aren't showing, and that the claws are on straight."

If they could have I think Isabel and Ava would have beat the living crap out of Serena right then but knew they couldn't. So they just did their twin glares and left. As they walked out all I could think was this project was going to be hell. It took about an hour to get everything cleaned up. After we locked up, Michael and I headed up stairs.

He'd grabbed our bags and sat them on the couch. We decided to try science first since he at least got part of it. 30 minutes later and I wanted to hurt him, seriously hurt him. He had some way to counter everything I tried to teach him. I was going to have to come up with something completely different to help him. So, we decided to go over the book. He started with how far I got and what made it hard to get through. I was amazed he was better at tutoring than I was. In the same amount of time, he had me understanding at least the first four chapters.

I looked up at him at one point and had to stare, he was talking about what made it a great book. From the look on his face, you could see just how much he loved it. For the first time in my life, I was jealous, and it was over a book. I wanted him to look at me that way or at least be the reason why he has that look. He looked over my shoulder and realized it was nearing 1 am and said he better leave.

I had another realization; I didn't want him to leave. He of course did, but as I shut the door, I had to think to my self. Why did I want that look and was I even ready for it? Part of me screamed yes but the other part kept saying I'd get hurt again and this time it would hurt ten times worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the last chapter i have done right away. Again please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading.

don't so, seeing as i don't own a thing. well just sarah.

Chapter 11

Liz's POV.

That night sleep didn't come easily. All I could think about was how quickly everything was changing. It seemed like I was just playing the role in someone else's life. At times I had to fake it just to get by. Don't get me wrong I love it here, more than Hollywood but there are moments when I wonder what if. What if Mom and Dad had never left Roswell? Would I have been friends with Serena or Ava? Would Tess be as close to us as she is? What if Mom had been able to convince Dad that we were just as important as his job? What if they had never even gotten together? And the big one, what if Dad hadn't died that night? Would I still be oblivious to Max and Maria's lies, probably I mean it took them saying it to my face for me to wake up.

But saying that, there are times when I'm alone that it's all I can think about. I catch the smell of wood and rain and it takes me back to when I was little; and Dad would tuck me in and just as he went to hug me I'd smell it, wood and rain. In that instant all I want is my Daddy back, my chest tightens, and it hurts to breathe. It takes a few minutes but I start to calm down and remember that I can't lose it; that I have to be strong for Sarah. That I can't show any kind of weakness because I'm the big sister. I'm the one that she goes to when she's scared, when the real world gets too, well real. I'm not aloud to cry, to grieve.

After Michael left I went onto the balcony. Going over all this I remind myself right before I go to bed that I'm the reason for his death and everyone's pain. If it weren't for me begging him to come home for my birthday he would still be alive. So that's why I play what if; that's why I can't cry because I don't deserve to, I lost that right when I lived and he died.

As I said sometimes I play the role of perfect Liz. There are still times when I catch a headline about the trail over Dad's money and all I can think is why can't we be enough for her. What did we do that made her hate us so much. Then I'll remember why we're here. After that I understand why she'd hate me but Sarah did nothing wrong. It's times like that when I have to fake it. Act as if it doesn't matter and I don't care.

You would think I was used to the lies and that I had this armor built up and nothing could get through but it's amazing how just a little bit and it would crumble. I pass off Max and Maria getting together like its nothing. Do I still want Max, hell no but we were friends before same as Maria. I've known Maria since birth and after everything that's happened I still have moments were I want to call her and talk or I want to tell her about Serena. Then it clicks as to why we don't talk. I think that's what hurt the worst, because I know she isn't waiting for the world to right itself, that she doesn't care, that she's happier now that my world is in shambles; but hers seems perfect.

After saying all that I have to say that not everything is horrible and I do still have fun. When I'm with my friends I can forget sometimes and act like we've been friends forever. I can be a teenager and just have fun. In those few moments everything is okay. Right now I live for those moments.

I wake up around 9:30. I guess wake up isn't really what you would call it; more like giving up on sleep. I took a quick shower and check on Sarah. When I get to her room I find it empty, I walk into the living room and hear her in the kitchen. I walk up to the door and see her making french toast, eggs, and bacon. She has the radio on but low enough that it wouldn't disturb my sleeping. She still hasn't gotten dressed and is in her tank top and pajama capris.

I had to silence my laughter as she danced around the kitchen singing into a spoon and sliding in her socks. When she tried to hit a high note I lost it and doubled over laughing. She jumped about a foot in the air causing multiple things to happen. First, the spoon went across the room hitting the butter, causing it to fall to the floor making a big splat sound. Second, when she came back down her socks skidded and she fell right onto her butt, this caused me to lose such complete control that I had to hold my side because it was hurting. I should have known by the look on Sarah's face to run but couldn't move. She had this evil glint in her eyes, before I knew what had happened there was butter all over my face and hair.

For a second I just stared at her then reached for the closest food object, which happened to be the eggs and threw them at her. They hit right in the chest, she scrambled (pun not intended) up going for more food. We had a good food fight going until we herd a gasp and grunt. Sarah and I turned around to find Alex and Serena cracking up, and Michael, well Michael just shaking his head. This gave me an idea, I smirked at Sarah then looked at them. Catching on quick she nodded and launched jam at Serena while I sent butter at Michael. Serena screamed then had murder in the eyes, while Michael just stared at me.

"What Michael afraid to get a little messy?" I asked.

That was when I realized what he might have been looking at. I hadn't changed out of my robe after getting out of the shower. It had opened a little. When I felt the blush start I look down and went to tie it back up tighter. Right then a steady stream of something hot and sticky hit me full force. It was my turn to scream, I looked up to find him with the syrup going from Sarah to me. We both back tracked and grabbed more food and the fight started all over again.

We didn't stop until we ran out of food, by then we all were to tired to move from the kitchen floor. We didn't dare move out of it, afraid that we'd leave a trail of sticky food behind. I looked down and groaned.

"I had just taken a shower, now I need another one,"I glanced over at Michael; who didn't seem to have as much food over him as everyone else. That is until I saw him turn and cringed. The syrup had gotten all in his long hair making it stick right to his head. "I blame you." I said pointing at Michael. He just smirked.

"How do you figure it that way?" I had tried to get up but kept slipping because of the syrup, I finally gave up and settled my hands on my hips.

"Because, it wasn't until you got here that it got this bad. I mean I never would have gone after the syrup. How did you get in here anyways?" At that his smirk turned evil. I was waiting for him to retort but it was Sarah who spoke first.

"I called and asked if they wanted to have breakfast and if french toast was okay? I had opened the door so they could get in, oh and sis, just because you weren't going for it doesn't mean I wouldn't. In fact I was just about to reach out for it. I could say you started this because you scared me." I just stuck my tongue out at her because she was right. She rolled her eyes back and started to stand up.

"Now there are 3 showers so us girls get to go first," at this the boys both complained but one look from my sister shut them up. Right then Tess walked in, after she calmed down we filled her in on what happened. We finally got our showers done and I loaned Serena some clothes. Alex and Michel had to wear some of Grandpa's clothes until their's were out of the dryer.

We decided to just grab food from the Crash. Since the boys refused to go down we went and brought it back up. After eating the boys left because they were meeting with their group to 'get to know each other'. As they left they looked like they were heading to be shot and killed. The morning had been fun. Michael and I still debated over some topics but it was nice just to have someone to talk to that didn't automatically agree with everything you said just to be your friend.

The time flew and before we knew it; it was 3:00. Tess and Sarah were headed to a movie and would be back around 6:30 since they were going to eat at the little café next to the theater. Everything was running okay at first but it normally didn't pick up until around 6 or 7. Michael was trying to convince me that Braveheart was the best movie of all time.

"Come on Michael, Braveheart, every guys choice, but the wrong choice." He gave me a look that said 'I'm right and you can't change my mind.'

"Let me guess, you'd pick something like 'Dirty Dancing' or 'Titanic'."

"Please, first the best Mel Gibson movie ever made was Payback. While in Braveheart you have all the blood, gore, death, and meaning. With Payback its all dark, with everyone the bad guy that you only root for Mel because while he's just as bad as everyone else, you can also tell that there are reason behind all of his actions. You root for him because all he wants is Payback againest the ones who wronged him. No, the best movie of all time is not a Mel Gibson movie or a chick flick, it's Shenadoah. It's a western from 1965 with James Stewart. It's set in the Civil War, James' family has stayed nurtural, that is until his family starts to fall apart. It makes you really think about what's important to you. That's what the best movies to, leave you second guessing what you believe." Michael just stared for a second, then shook his head as if he were clearing it.

"You keep surprising me." I grin at him as I take my food.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Right now I'm not to sure."After that we didn't really have time to talk. We took our breaks at different times; other than that we were just plain busy. When Tess and Sarah came back they decided to get the last of their homework done since they were having a sleep-over later and were watching movies all day on Sunday. Around 8:30 the only people in the café were Ava, Kyle and Isabella who had showed up 30 minutes before, Tess, Sarah and Alex, Serena, Michael, and a man in his mid 40's.

He had come in around 7:30 and only ordered a shake. He was in my section so I got to deal with him. Yay! Not. Ava was making sure where we were going to meet the next day when there was a commotion at the register. I looked up and saw the man yelling at Sarah. Tess and Sarah had gotten up and were standing behind the counter getting refills and looked terrified. Michael came out just as Kyle was getting up to help. Just as they got to the guy he pulled a gun and pointed it right at Serena. All the blood drained from my face. It seamed I just couldn't have one week where everything went okay.

The guy kept yelling at Serena that we over charged him and that he refused to pay. Michael and Kyle were trying to calm him down but that just seemed to anger him more. I glanced around the room checking everyone. Ava was darting looks between Tess and the gunman, while Isabella was doing the same with Serena and him. Every once and a while they would look at the boys. Tess and Sarah were holding each other, then Alex was there holding them. Apparently he had snuck over to him. Serena wasn't moving a muscle, all she could do was stare at the gun.

All a sudden he started demanding the money from the register. With shaky hands Serena went to open it. She was having trouble though and Michael went to help. It was like the gunman then realized the rest of us was there. He started yelling for all of us to get behind the counter, that way he could keep a close eye on us. We all complied slowly. When Michael reached the register the man flipped and started asking if there was a storage room or fridge. I told him about the storage room. He then demanded for us all to get into it. Right as he finished Serena finally got the register open.

He pushed us all into the small room and was asking where the lock was. Then noticed that it locked when you shut it from the outside. Right before he turned to leave Michael and Kyle nodded and rushed him. After what felt like hours but was probably seconds the gun went off 3 times. The light went out and all we heard was 2 bodies crumble to the floor and the door shut.


End file.
